The Demon of the Black Dragon
by AnonymousAK
Summary: The only thing Kurai ever wanted to do was die. Fate came to him in the form of red headed demon, and a black scale gauntlet on his arm. Now he serves with amnesia and has to survive hardship as a devil. OC centric, OC x Harem pairing. If you don't like it, save the flames
1. New Life As a Devil

**I recently watched the first few Highschool DXD and found it interesting, so I decided to use my old OC from my Rosario + Vampire Fic Demon to Vampire and the Demon Chronicles.**

**Alright so not to confuse you all along with myself. In this AU, it is currently February of 2014. I hate it when they don't give you a good sense of date and year.**

**Kurai is 16 years old as well as a second year.**

**Now that it's out of the way, I give you New Life as a Demon.**

* * *

The Yanaka cemetery was just located north of Ueno in Tokyo, Japan. The cemetery was famous for its beautiful cherry blossoms that in April completely cover the paths, and for that reason that its central street is often called Cherry-blossom Avenue. But it was only March, where all the trees now have began to regain their cherry blossoms that were lost due to the rigid conditions. Even if there were some hanging, the pounding rain would've knocked them all off.

Standing in front of a grave was a young boy who looked around 16-17 years old. He had long blond hair that grew soaked as he kneeled in front of the grave. A majority of it was swept so that it covered his right eye. His eyes that were as blue as the ocean were red from his tears as he kept crying. All he wore was a black rain jacket that kept him warm to an extent, and a pair of black slacks that were thoroughly soaked, leaving his legs freezing.

He stood up and looked down at the grave's inscription,. The more he read it over and over, the more tears that came down, completely camouflaged by the rain. His cheeks stung as much as his eyes as he kept reading the grave's writing over and over:

_Here Lies Kiria Konime_

_A saint who will be missed but not forgotten_

_May she find peace_

_Born 8-22-1997_

_Died 12-25-2013_

"It's all my fault," The boy said to himself as he clenched his fist, his nails threatened to pierce his skin. "If I had told you no for once, you would still be here."

The boy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pistol. It wasn't actually his; rather, it belonged to his recent employer. He knew he didn't need it as much. "I want you to know that I love you," As he said this, he placed the gun to his head and pulled the hammer. He didn't know how to properly handle a gun, but something told him at this point, he couldn't miss it.

"_I don't want to live this life, where I'm worth nothing. And that I'll never achieve anything." _He thought as he shed his last and final tear.

"Merry Christmas," He pulled the trigger and saw as everything around him turned white. Time seemed to slow down; everything around him seemed to fade. He fell down as the side of his head was blown off, exposing his brain and cranial fluids. His blood pooled out of his head and was washed away by the rain. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, as he fell back, he used the last bit of life he had and tossed the gun. When people saw him, he didn't want others to see he had killed himself.

He laid there motionless, void of any signs of life, not even by a thread. His mouth was agape as he lied there, unable to move. The rain poured down on the corpse, hitting his body with every drop, washing the blood that poured through his head.

Unknown to him, two figures approached his lying corpse. A woman wearing a long black trench coat approached the boy and looked down; her blue-green eyes met his glassy eyes as she looked at him with a sad smile. Next to her holding an umbrella over the woman was another young girl who looked around the same age as her. She had long black hair tied in a long ponytail. Her violet eyes were more sincere as she looked down at the young boy.

"My my, what a sad state to see someone in," The black haired woman said. The red haired woman ignored her and knelt down next to the boy. She gingerly picked up his right arm; she placed it down and was upset to see it was slack. She passed her hand over his left eye and closed it. She swept aside some of his blond hair from his right eye and closed it was well.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let him die. He possesses too much potential," The red haired woman stood up and pulled something out of her pocket, hidden by her fist. She unclenched it to reveal 8 chess pieces, similar in size and shape. They each were red and were pulsing like heartbeats. Their shape resembled that of a pawn, with the sphere at the top.

"You're going to use all eight of them?" The black haired women asked with a look of doubt.

The red head ignored her and dropped all the pawn pieces. Instead of falling, they levitated and floated forming a ring over the dead boy.

"If you have no purpose, then I'll give you one," The red haired woman said. The pawn pieces seemed to respond as they were glowing as bright as light bulbs. "Live. Live for my sake. Live on and embrace life as a member of the Gremory clan. Live as my servant,"

The pawn pieces suddenly disappeared and the night grew quiet aside from the rain.

"Live for me, Kage Kurai."

* * *

The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up almost immediately, just like that, he was met with an excruciating headache.

He opened his eyes as his senses kicked in; he felt an incredible softness under him and realized he was lying in a bed. "What happened? Where am I?" He looked around and noticed he was in a bedroom. It was somewhat big for a bed, a desk with a laptop on top, and two doors, one that led to the bathroom, and the other one led to most likely the living room

"Why can't I remember anything?" He thought long and hard and made a terrifying discovery.

"I can't remember anything," Where he was, what he was doing, even his own name, he couldn't remember anything. It was as if he just woke up in life. He couldn't think of anything that happened to him, or why his head was hurting like crazy. He gripped his head and felt something soft and thin wrapped around his head. He sprang up and made another surprisingly odd discovery. He was naked as the day he was born.

"And why am I naked?" He asked himself.

He walked over to the drawer near his bed and pulled out a pair of shorts and a gray t-shirt. He walked over to the bathroom and looked at himself from the mirror. He looked at his blond hair that was unkempt and messy. His blue eyes were covered in bags. If he didn't know better, he would've been looking at someone who overall didn't care about themselves. What he found strange was the bandages wrapped around his head. He must've suffered a head injury, that's why he's having trouble remembering anything. He unwrapped the bandages and was surprised that there were no scars, bruises, or any remnants of an injury.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked out to his bedroom. He looked to his nightstand and noticed a small brown leather wallet. He picked it up and looked inside, hoping for some kind of identification or anything that would tell him something about himself.

As he looked through it, he took out an ID card with a picture of himself on it.

His eyes squinted as he read the tiny writing:

**Name: Kurai Kage Born: March 3****rd****, 1997**

**Address: 605-0925 Kyoto, Kyoto, Higashiyama-ku****、****Imakumano-Hiyoshicho**

**Sex: M Eye: Blue Hair: Blond Height: 5ft 7in Weight: 186lbs**

"Is Kurai my name?" The boy who now knew himself as Kurai asked himself. He kept reading the card over and over as he walked into the living room. It consisted of a sofa, a coffee table, and a TV. He turned around and saw it was accommodated with a small kitchen, but that's not what got his attention. What captivated him was the young woman cooking in it.

She turned around and he got a better glimpse of her. She had long flowing red hair with bangs covering a majority of her fore head. She had blue green eyes that seemed to gleam in the light, and a kind smile. The woman looked up and noticed him standing there, staring at her with questionable eyes.

She brushed it aside and smiled. "Good morning," She said casually.

"Who are you?" Kurai immediately responded. He had no clue who she was. Was she his mother? Although, she looked too young to even be twenty. Was she his sister? They both had different hair, but that didn't exactly mean no. It was either that, or she was his roommate, or his girlfriend.

The woman walked out carrying two bowls of rice and set them down on the dining room table. She had an incredible model like figure complimented with large breasts. She wore what looked like a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Over that, she wore a black apron that looked too big for her. She looked towards Kurai, who was still standing there awestruck.

As she walked back to the kitchen, she gestured him to seat. "Take a seat, I just made breakfast," She came back out carrying a pot of soup and placed it on the table.

Kurai reluctantly sat down and poured himself a bowl of soup. "Thank you for the food," The woman sat down and merely watched him eat. Kurai already scarfed down his soup and noticed she was staring at him with observant eyes. He placed down his bowl and looked back at her. "I never got your name," He mentioned.

The woman sat back and smiled. "My name is Rias Gremory, I'm a devil."

"_Gremory?"_ Kurai thought. It was an interesting sounding name, but it also meant she wasn't related to him in anyway.

Even without memories, Kurai knew basic manners and bowed. "Hello, Gremory-san," His eyes widened as he suddenly realized the last part she said after introducing herself.

"Did you say you're a devil?" As he asked this, he backed away in fear and confusion. He thought to himself whether she was playing a trick on him or not.

To his surprise, Rias merely nodded and stood up. As she stood, two black bat wings emerged from her back. Kurai fell on his butt and scooted away. His breathing became short and rigid. "This is gotta be some kind of-" He clutched his head and remembered the bandages on his head.

"I got to be dreaming," He stood up and held his head back laughing. "I'm only dreaming,"

"That reminds me, how's your head feeling?" Kurai's eyes widened in shock as he stared back at Rias. If she acknowleged his head injury, then he realized it wasn't actually dream.

"My roomate is a demon?" He asked himself.

Rias folded her hands and nodded no. "Afraid you have that wrong. I'm not your roomate, I'm your master."

"Master? Wait, if you're the Devil, were you the one who took my memories?" Kurai asked.

"One, I'm not the Devil, I'm a devil, there's a distinction. And second, afraid you shot yourself and caused that injury."

Kurai took her words with shock. Did he hear her right?

"I shot myself?" He asked, only to recieve a nod of agreement.

"I brought you back, but as something more." She narrowed her eyes picking up a more cold persona. Kurai felt his spine tingle and his hair stand on end. "You brought me back to life?"

"I brought you back as not only my servant, but a demon as well." Rias revealed.

"You're lying," Kurai immediately said. She had to be pulling a trick on him. If he was a devil, wouldn't he have red skin, horns, or even a tail?

As he looked to her, he realized if she was a devil, she was incredibly beautiful for one.

If what she was saying was true, espicially about her resurrecting him. "I was dead?"

Rias nodded and motioned shooting herself with her fingers. "Blew you brains, in the pouring rain, right in the middle of a cemetary."

"What was I doing in a cemetary?" I asked her.

Rias merely shrugged her shoulder. "Beats me, but that might explain why you're suffering from amnesia," Rias suggested.

"Can't you use devil powers to give my back my memories?" Kurai asked as if that was the most basic skill.

Rias nodded no. "I'm afraid that I'm incapable of tampering with one's mind, without dire consequences that is."

_'What did she mean by that?'_

His thoughts were interrupted as Rias placed a package on the table. Kurai opened it and saw several articles of clothing that matched hers in color. "What the hell are these?"

"Your new school uniform," Rias said with a sly smile. "As of now you're a second year at Kuoh academy. I pulled a few strings and persuaded the principal to accept you without taking any exams."

"Hold on, even demons have to go to school?" Kurai argued. He assumed he would have to have fight monsters and travel on a motorcycle hunting and killing bigger and badder demons.

"A servant of the Gremory house will not go without an education," Rias retaliated. "You have ten miutes to dress and then we'll leave."

Kurai stuttered for a quick second and gulped at her cold stare. _'Her eyes say she's not joking.'_

Kurai picked up the package and walked into the bedroom. "Hai Gremory-sama," Rias was quite surprised being referred to -sama, but then smiled at how loyal he is.

* * *

"There's no way," One boy said.

"He had to bribe her or something. Either that or he's threatening her," Another male said in disbelief.

"Why is that emo following her like that?" One of the girls exclaimed.

"He's got to be stalking her." Another girl jumped to conclusion.

Kurai was currently walking with Rias across the campus grounds towards the academy. The clothes Rias gave him turned out to be the school uniform. He now wore an open black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants. As he walked, more and more people kept commenting on why someone like him was walking with an idol as big as Rias. Normally, he would've ignored comments like that, but having them ring in his head on account of his heightened hearing made it feel like the people were saying it right in his ear. The more people made accusations and glares of hatred towards him, it made him feel uneasy.

_"I had no clue she was this popular."_ Kurai thought to himself as he looked down to avoid people's glares.

Rias looked towards him and gave him a small smile. "Shy?" She asked.

"No, I just don't like how people are saying stuff about me. Makes me feel uneasy," He was surprised as Rias placed a hand on his shoulder and how comforting it felt. The feeling caused Kurai to blush slightly.

"Soon you could become popular if you spend time with the right crowd." Rias encouraged.

"Thank you, Gremory-sama," Kurai bowed.

Rias smirked. "That reminds me, I want you to refer to me by my first name."

"Could I call you senpai at least?" Kurai asked out of politeness.

"I kind of liked -sama." Rias teased

"Thank you, Rias-sama." Kurai responded

Rias smiled as she left him and went ahead to the academy

He could hear everyone's rants of jelousy and death threats towards him. And the comforting hand seemed to have lost his effect and he felt his guts wrenching.

* * *

As he walked in, Kurai was suddenly ambushed and felt his back slam against a pillar as a burly dude with greased slick black hair hold him by the scruff of his collar. Several people gathered around for what looked like a fight.

"What the hells your problem?" Kurai asked as the boy pushed him against the pillar. "How did you do it?"

"Again I ask, what the hells your problem?" Kurai asked.

"There's no way scrawny punks like you could be in the same room as Rias-senpai, so don't act like your hot shit, you got that?"

"Same thing applies to you jackass," Kurai retaliated despite their condition.

The boy raised his fist. "You little shit," He was suddenly punched and sent falling to the ground. Kurai fell and landed on his feet. He looked up to his helper and saw a young man with spiky black hair and green eyes. "Why don't you pick on someone without ambushing them?" He asked.

The greased haired boy stood up and held his bruise cheek. "You bastard,"

Before he could do anything, a voice rang out. "Is there a problem?"

Everyone turned and saw a young woman who had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes that looked as if they could stare deep into a person's soul. She wore a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform similar to everyone elses.

The greased hair boy's demeanor turned into frightening fear and he backed away awkwardly. "Nothing president Sitri," The boy comedically ran out yelling in fear.

The spiky haired boy who helped Kurai shook his hand. "The names Shonimi Kagitsume, but people call me Sho," He introduced.

"Kage Kurai," Kurai introduced back. He turned towards the young woman who was apparently scary enough to make delinquents wet themselves. "Whose that?" He asked Sho.

"Her names Sitri Sona-senpai. She's a third year and president of the student council. She's also a close friend of Rias-senpai." Sho explained. "Which reminds me, why were you with her on the way here?"

Kurai had to think of something on the fly. How else do you explain you became a demon as well a slave of an even stronger demon?

"We're just friends is all." Kurai semi-lied. "Why do people fawn over her so much? Even the girls are in love with her."

"You have to be new here. Rias-senpai is the most incredible and beautiful girl in the entire school. They say she transferred from Northern Europe, and she's president of the Occult Research Club." Sho said with his arms folded. "She has the largest set of jugs here, next to Himejima-senpai. She's a beauty who would put models to shame."

"She really is that popular," Kurai realized.

Sho placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calling her popular would be an understatement."

"Shouldn't you two be heading to class?" They both turned and saw Sona glaring at them as she pushed he glasses to her nose.

Without hesitation, Sho ran out leaving a trail of dust. "Hai!"

Kurai was getting ready to leave but was stopped as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I carry a message from Rias."

Kurai turned to her and gulped. Her eyes were just as cold and emotionless as Rias's were.

"She'll be sending someone to fetch you later," Sona told him.

* * *

The final bell signifying the end of school rang, and Kurai was glad to go back to his apartment. With all the constant threats an insults about him not being worthy for Rias done with, he could go home and take a nap. At that time, he forgot about the "fetching" the council president had mentioned.

At that moment, he turned to the front door as several girls were screaming in joy. They were all circling a blond boy with gray eyes that looked like a literal prince charming. Aside from the boy's uniform he wore no significant piece of clothing.

All the girls swarmed him asking him to go out with him or confessed their love for him. All of them were talking at once, so Kurai couldn't tell what most of them were saying. The only thing he picked up was them calling the boy Kiba-kun.

He politely refused and approached Kurai's desk, surprising him along with everyone else. "I take it you're Kage Kurai?" He asked him.

Kurai stood up and shook his hand. "I didn't get your last name," Kurai responded.

"Yuuto, Yuuto Kiba," He introduced.

One of the girls looked like they were about to suffer a heart attack. "Why is Kiba-kun even close to that emo?"

"With that blond hair, they could pass off as brothers," One of the girls pointed out.

"Don't even put that thought in my head," Another girl responded.

At this point, Kurai was at his limit and snapped his pencil with just his one hand. Kiba picked up on this and patted his back. "I'm here on account of Rias Gremory, would you please come with me?"

As they both walked out, the girls glared at Kurai and stuck out their tongues at him.

Both boys walked through the hall. "I might as well wear a label that says outcast on my forehead," Kurai grimaced.

"Trust me, things will get better due time," Kiba encouraged with an infectious smile.

* * *

Kurai followed Kiba, and the place they end up at is the back of the school building. In this place, which was surrounded by trees, there was an old school building. Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there was no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school". The building looked incredibly old and was made from wood, but there weren't any broken windows and it was hard to tell if there were any broken parts from its appearance. It was old, but it wasn't that bad.

The interior was like an old cabin you'd spend the night in one of those horror movies, where the killer would hunt you down one at a time.

The actual clubroom consisted of a grand desk and two sofas, each on the other side of the coffee table. The only source of light were the candles lit up on the walls.

"If I didn't know better, you guys would be considered a cult," I said as I looked around.

Aside from Kurai and Kiba, the only other person in the room was a small petite girl with short silver hair ornamented by a cat hair clip. She was munching on a small piece of chocolate. Kurai had to admit she was incredibly cute as she ate in a sophisticated manner.

"That's Toujo Koneko, she's a valued member here," Kiba introduced.

Kurai approached her and bowed. "Nice to meet you,"

"Hi," She said with an emotionless expression as she continued eating.

Kurai's sweat drop from uneasiness. "Guess you're not much of a talker," Kurai looked to his right and realized that this place had their own private shower hidden by curtains, and that someone was currently.

"A clubroom with a shower, can't say I've ever seen that before,"

"If you go in, I'll kill you," Koneko threatened. Even though it wasn't said threateningly, the way she put it out meant she was serious.

"Not my kind of deal," Kurai responded.

I turned to Kiba. "Is there anyone else in the club?"

Before he could respond, a voice called out. "Your clothes are ready Miss Prez,"

From inside the shower, Rias's voice responded. "Thank you, Akeno."

Kurai was surprised that she was here, and the fact she was showering. "Rias-sama?" He called out.

"Ah Kurai-kun, so glad you came," Rias said from the shower. Her figure was blocked off from the curtains.

"It seems you know her well enough to call her by her first name," Kurai turned towards who said that and saw a young girl who was around the same age as Rias. She had long black hair in a ponytail that reached to her legs, and kind violet eyes. She was about a foot taller than Kurai.

She approached him with a smile and bowed. " I'm Akeno Himejimi. You could just call me Akeno. I'm the vice president of this club."

_"Himejimi? Was this the girl Sho-kun was talking about?' _Kurai couldn't blame him for calling her the most beautiful girl in school, no he said something different. Remembering what it was, he gulped at how huge and bouncy her chest was.

"It's an honor to meet you," She said courteously.

He found her kindness warming, but at the same time was uneasy about how a girl this jaw droppingly beautiful was close to him. Out of respect, he bowed back. "Kage Kurai, nice to meet you Akeno-sama."

At that moment, Rias came out fully clothed, drying her hair. "It seems every one is present and accounted for," She said. "Let me be the first to welcome you to the Occult Research Club. But I should let you know the name is nothing more than a front."

Kurai sat down between Kiba and Koneko as Akeno stood next to Rias. He faced her and they both made eye contact. "So what kind of a club is this?" He asked.

Rias approached her desk and took a seat. "I might as well be blunt. You remember how I reincarnated you as a devil and as my servant?"

Kurai nodded. He slowly picked up the hint and looked to everyone. He prayed she wasn't about to say what he thought.

"We're all devils here," Rias revealed. Kurai found this somewhat shocking. Since he was already cushioned with the fact he was one as well, he took it better. He looked around at everyone's smiling faces. "Last night, you killed yourself and said how you had nothing to live for. Just as your life ended, I approached you and gave you a new purpose, a reason for living. And so, that day you were revived and reborn as an honored member of the house if Rias Gremory, daughter of the great and powerful Devil, the marquee of Gremory." She announced herself as a pair of bat-like wings emerged from her back. "Which means you are now my Devil servant."

"Isn't this so exciting? You're really one of us now!" Akeno cheered as wings emerged from everyone else's backs, including Kurai's

"I have wings?" Kurai asked as he turned his neck back to get a good view. "This is really awesome," He said like a happy child.

"We're glad to have you here. Welcome Kurai." Rias welcomed with a smile like everyone else.

Kurai looked towards them all and thought of a question that got him wondering.

"Do any humans know of our existence?" As he asked this, his wings unintentionally retracted back, along with everyone elses.

"Good question," Rias complimented. Her wings retracted as she sat "Our job is to make pacts with people who summon us, and perform any deeds to the best of our abilities, and in return, they pay us a decent fee."

"Like we kill people?" Kurai asked unsure.

"Only if the person asked us to. No, it's more like give them any common assistance or someone to spend time with."

"Seems kind of iffy," Kurai said.

"It feels unsettling at first," Kiba said. "But after a while it's as easy as breathing."

"You're just a beginner," Rias said as Akeno brought out a package. She pulled out a slip of paper with a magic circle drawn on it. "Your job will be to deliver these to humans who want to associate with devils."

"So I'm a delivery boy?" Kurai asked unenthusiatically.

Kiba gave him an enthusiastic pat on the back. "Don't worry, we all had to go throught it."

Kurai chuckled awkwardly and was suddenly haded the package by Koneko. "Don't complain," She said in a dry tone.

"I got to walk all of this?" Kurai asked Rias. She responded by showing him to the window and presenting a bike with a rack attatched to the back to place the box in. "Unfortunately, you wouldn't be able to teleport from one place to another, so this is you alterior motive," She gave him a warming smile.

"And yet, you say that with a smile," Kurai said unimpressed.

Akeno clapped her hands. "Well, you better get going if before it gets late," She waved him off with a sweet smile.

"Good luck," Kiba waved off.

Koneko merely waved him off without saying a word.

Kurai gripped the bottom of the box with both of his hands and began to head out the door. Before he could leave, Rias stopped him placed a cell phone in his pocket. "What's that for?" Kurai asked.

"It'll be better if you have a way of contacting, I already put my number in it. Just take these door to door in the nearest district and then go home. You remember how to get there?"

Kurai nodded and bowed. "Thank you Rias-sama," With that he left her alone and shut the door.

The moment he was gone, Akeno approached Rias. "He certainly wasn't the boy we resurrected yesterday," She said with a smile. "Does he remember anything?"

"Only his name, the rest is still unknown. One thing I do know, is that he certainly possesses one of them," Rias responded.

"My my, things are certainly going to get interesting," Akeno replied back.

Kiba and Koneko heard on their conversation and looked at one another with skeptic looks.

* * *

"Man this sucks," Kurai groaned as he rode across the housing districts not too far from the academy. He had delivered a majority of the flyers door to door and had about forty left. "I turn into a demon, I gain cool looking wings, I have no memories other than my name, and I'm stuck as a damn delivery boy," Kurai sighed. He looked down and gulped.

"_What bothers me, is why did I kill myself?"_

His thoughts were interrupted as his bike suddenly stopped, the momentum sent him flying and skidding across the ground, gaining a severe road rash.

Kurai groaned as he stood up. He felt his shoulder pop and realized he dislocated it. "What the hell was that?" He looked towards his bike and noticed a glowing yellow sphere impaled through his front tire.

"You should really watch where you're going," A voice said.

Kurai turned and was face to face with a middle aged man with black hair and intense dark blue eyes. He wore a large trenchcoat and white ascot topped with a fedora.

The man approached Kurai, who backed up as an ominous feeling caused a chill to run up his spine. '_Wat is this feeling?' _Kurai thought. He looked back to the man and gritted his teeth. "Who and what are you?"

The man bowed. "How rude of me, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't introduce myself to my prey. I am Dohnaseek, it's a honor to be the one who kills you," As he talked, a pair of black crow like wings emerged from his back. Sending black feathers flying everywhere.

"You're a devil?" Kurai asked him in shock.

Dohnaseek grinded his teeth as another spear of light materialized in his hand. "How dare you call me that you maggot!" He flung the spear and it multiplied into seven smaller dagger sized spears. Kurai bended backwards and dodged the spears matrix style. His body seemed to move on his own as he perfored a hand stand and flipped backwards, dodging the spear that struck the ground where his foot was.

Another spear materialized in Dohnaseek's hand. "I'll give it to you for being nimble. For a hell spawn that is." He looked and saw Kurai running away in the opposite direction.

A tick mark appeared on his hand. "Only a coward would run away from his opponent!" He yelled comedically.

Kurai sprinted as he looked back, not seeing the deranged winged man. "That guy was crazy," He felt something light land on his shoulder and picked up what looked and felt like a black feather.

"What the hell?" If Kurai remembered right, his and everyone elses devil wings were similar to a bats, so this guy couldn't have been a devil. Kurai looked up and realized Dohnaseek was flying giving chase.

"I guess running won't do," Kurai focused and felt his wings emerge. He tensed his back muscles and felt himself rise in the air. He was flying, and was actually pulling it off. He looked behind and saw Dohnaseek on his tail. "What the hell am I going to do?"

**[Unlock your power]**

Kurai looked around wondering where the voice that just spoke to him came from.

"_The hell?"_ He said in his head.

**[Focus your magic on your right arm]**

Kurai confirmed that the voice was coming from his head. He looked to his right arm and wondered who or what was talking to him. "_Who the hell are you?"_ Kurai asked. He growled as he pulled out his cell phone. "I have to call Rias-sama, I can't fight this guy." He opened it and pressed the first few numbers and before he could think, felt an incredible, searing pain coming through him. He watched in horror as one of Dohnaseek's spears impaled and ripped from his back to his stomach. Kurai didn't know how he felt to be stabbed, but he knew it couldn't have hurt as much as this. The pain was unbearible, not only did it felt like he was being stabbed, but it felt as if someone ignited his insides in white hot fire.

"YAAAHHH!" Kurai plummeted to the ground and fell right onto the asphalt. He blocked his face and coughed a puddle of blood as who knows how many of his bones snapped from the impact. He looked up and saw as the cell phone Rias gave him smashed to pieces as it hit the ground.

"I'm a goner," Kurai groaned as he felt someone place a boot on his head.

"It's a pity, I grew rather fond of these boots," He continued stomping on Kurai's head as he painfully pulled out the spear from his back. Kurai was too far from conciousness to yell in immense pain. All he could do was lay there and take it.

"I guess the rumors about you possessing a Sacred gear was nothing but nonsense." Dohnaseek scoffed.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Kurai said as Dohnaseek continued to step on his head. He laughed maniacally at Kurai's response as he held his spear ready to drive it through Kurai's head. "You have no idea about your sacred gear? Killing you is going to be even more fun," He gripped his spear with both hands. "In that case, goodbye."

Kurai clenched his fists waiting for it to be over. Instead, all he heard was an intense explosion and Dohnassek calling out. "Who goes there?"

Kurai felt a pair of hands run through his hair and tilt his chin up. Pretty soon, he looked directly into Rias's kind eyes. "Rias-sama," He said only to violently cough up more blood. He placed his head back on the ground in shame, but kept it so his head wouldn't be soaked in blood.

"Oh dear," Rias said as she stood up and faced Dohnaseek, who smirked as he casually flew backwards.

"You will no longer harm my servant," She ordered him.

He materialized another spear in his hand and chucked it towards her. "Don't get in my way!"

Rias merely stood there as a magic symbol appeared in front of her. All of a sudden, Koneko jumped out of the circle and kicked the spear like it was a soccer ball.

Dohnaseek summoned another spear and prepared for a direct attack, when he was suddenly struck by a pillar of lightning.

Even though he couldn't see it, Kurai could hear the lightning flash. "There's not even a cloud in the sky."

From out of nowhere, Akeno appeared next to Rias and closed her eyes smiling.

Dohnaseek picked himself up and held a look of slight fear as he stared long and hard at Rias.

"That red hair. Don't tell me you're-"

"Rias Gremory," Rias introduced. "Head of the Gremory house. Fine evening is it, Fallen Angel-san?"

Dohnaseek smirked as he picked up his discarded fedora and dusted himself off. Putting it back on, he flre straight in the air. "How unfortunate this had to end so quickly. Had I known that boy was a member of your house. I would've considered showing him mercy. I merely assumed he was a stray."

"I take full responsibilty for the actions of my servants, that also includes their well-being," Rias's eyes narrowed showing more malice in them. "If something like this happens again, I can't guarantee for your life. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal," He tilted his hat and disappeared in a shower of black feathers. Before he departed, he said. "I hope our paths do not cross again."

Kurai pushed himself up with his arms and groaned in immense pain. "Get back here and face me," He opened his eyes wide. "You coward!" He yelled out hoping he would hear him.

His arms grew weak from fatigue and he slumped back on the ground, all the pain flooding back into his system. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko hovered over him, looking down at him. Rias placed a hand on his head and patted his hair.

"Rias-sama, forgive me. He got the best of me and I ran away like a coward," He surprised as Rias continued ruffling his hair. "I'm the one whose sorry, if I hadn't made you do this, you wouldn't have suffered that bad of an injury," Rias apologized with a sad smile.

"It hurts so much," Kurai whispered referring to the gaping hole in his chest. He felt his eyelids grew heavy and finally passed out from his injury.

"To think, he took a shot from a light spear and is still kicking," Akeno praised.

"Kids got spirit, I'll give him that," Koneko added as she hefted his body over her shoulder with ease.

"What do we do now president?" Akeno said to Rias. "He'll be dead within minutes," She said feeling sorry for him.

Koneko handed Kurai to Rias as she carried him in her arms. "I'll personally see to that," A magic circle appeared over her feet. "You two see if there are any more of them lurking," The circle rose above her causing her and Kurai to disappear. Both Akeno and Koneko agreed and bowed before she disappeared.

* * *

Kurai woke up with a start and sat up on his bed. He sat up and stretched, and uddenly felt a slight twinge coming from his stomach. He looked down and noticed a thin set of bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

"I'm back in my room," He looked lower and realized he was starch naked. "And I ended up naked again. I think I need to see a therapist, or hypnotist." He looked to his alarm and saw it was only Saturday, so at least he could get to sleep in, he closed his eyes and turned back around so that he could lie on his stomach. The moment his head hit the pillow, he knew something didn't feel right.

"Since when were pillows this spongy?" He gripped the pillow and squeezed it a few times. His hands recognized the feeling of flesh and uncovered the blankets, revealing a starch naked Rias lying on his bed. The moment he gazed eyes on her soft tender flesh, he fell back from the bed and bumped his head on the floor.

"Damn," He seethed as he gripped his throbbing head. He stood up and grabbed a pair of shorts from his dresser. He was about to grab a shirt when he heard a soft moan coming from Rias. He stood back as Rias sat up and stretched, her breasts bounced as she yawned.

Kurai gulped as his back pressed against the wall. "Rias-sama?"

Rias turned and stared lazily at him and smiled upon seeing him. "Good morning, Kurai-kun."

"Wh-what are you doing on my bed? And why are you naked?" He stuttered as if the whole thing was cosmically impossible.

Rias rubbed the sleep from her eyes and lied back down. "Five more minutes please," She yawned as she lied back down.

Kurai stared at her with questionable eyes as he tried to think long and hard what happened last night. He sat back down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, trying to remember. At that moment, he felt two incredibly soft mounds on his back causing him to blush and felt a hand rub his stomach. "How's your injury?" Rias asked as her chest pressed on his back.

Kurai fought off a nose bleed, but he couldn't fight off a deep blush as she broke the overall rule of boundaries. "Rias-sama, your chest," Kurai stuttered.

"I asked you a question, didn't I," Rias said as she seperated herself from him and placed on her underwear.

"My injury?" He looked to his stomach remembering what that winged man did to him last night. Last night, the pain was too intense to describe. Now, his stomach felt good as new. "It feels great, thank you," He turned towards her, only to turn back as she had difficulty strapping her bra on. She turned her back to him and motioned to it. "Do you mind?"

Kurai stood up and reluctantly fastened her bra in. His cheeks flushed at how daring her underwear was. "Not to be rude, but why were you and I naked?"

"I bathed you in healing magic. Your wound was so fatal, you would've been dead in minutes. It was my fault, so I personally saw to it that your wound was all better." Rias explained as she slowly placed her clothes on. She tossed Kurai a shirt and he quickly placed it on. "So in order to heal me, we both got to be naked?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Rias responded as she walked out to the living room. "If you're wide awake, why don't you make breakfast?"

Kurai was about to reply when he realized something. He walked into the living room and entered the kitchen. "So the other night, when you ressurected me and healed my head shot, were you-"

"Yes, we both need to be naked in order for the healing to work," She said as she sat on the dining room table. "And don't worry, we're both still virgins," She said.

Kurai sighed in relief. Altough sex with her didn't sound bad, he didn't want any more complications until he could remember more about himself.

Kurai pulled out a box of rice and began boiling it in the rice cooker. He was currently cutting several onions using his right hand and suddenly felt his arm pulse like a heartbeat. He remembered the voice talking to him last night before Dohnaseek ultimately stabbed him. He cast that thought aside as he continued chopping several vegetables and dumping them in a pot.

"Without memories, you seem to know how to cook well," Rias complimented as she watched over him.

Kurai chuckled sheepishly. "I guess I had a natural gift," He said.

"You're too modest," Rias said.

"Really?" Kurai said.

She nodded in agreement. "Stop doubting yourself. You'll soon see how strong you really are," She encouraged him.

"Thank you, Rias-sama."

Rias smiled and noticed how he rubbed on his right arm frequently and her smile turned into a stern expression.

"Rias-sama, that winged man who attacked. He wasn't a devil, so what was he?" Kurai asked.

"He's what's called a Fallen Angel," Rias pointed out with a serious glare. She held up three fingers. "There are three main factions or species. The first is us, the Devils, where we tempt and get humans to make pacts with us. Then there are the Fallen Angels. Some think our two races are the same, but we're both different. Although they too guide humans, they do it for God's sake, so they wish to wipe all us Devils out and gain supremity over our realm. And of course, there are the classic white winged Angels who are sent by God to destroy us. So we're constantly defending ourselves from both ends."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Kurai muttered as he stirred. He felt his right arm pulse again and remembered how Dohnaseek mentioned something called a "sacred gear". He figured if anyone would know, it would be Rias.

"Rias-sama, what are Sacred Gears?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Last night, the Fallen Angel mentioned something about me having a sacred gear. I had no clue what he was talking about," He held out his right arm. "But it might have something to do with that voice in my head."

"Voice in your head?" Rias asked with a confused look.

"Before that asshole stabbed me, someone or something was telling me to unlock the power in my right arm" Kurai explained to her.

Rias nodded. "Sacred gears are a unique and very powerful objects found in a rare few. Each one varies and carry different types of abilities. They're only known to be given to humans by God himself. It seems you possess one as well. One so rare, that a Fallen Angel was sent to kill you because they saw you as a threat."

Kurai abruptly dropped the knife and it clanged on the sink. "You mean to say every Fallen Angel is out for my head?" Kurai asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so," Rias admitted sadly. To his surprise, Rias gave him a sad look. "It was my fault you got hurt, please forgive me," She insisted.

"If I'm going to be your servant, you don't have to apologize," Rias was surprised by his response and gave him a smile.

"So what kind of sacred gear do I use?" Kurai asked.

"Try focusing on your right arm and see what happens."

"Alright," Kurai placed his hand flat on the counter and took a deep breath. He focused long and hard and could feel a shudder run through his right hand. He tilted his head back and took an even deeper breath. For a quick second, he saw a fragment of what looked like a person's face. The only thing he caught was white hair, and several yellow lights.

Kurai snapped back into reality and took several deep breaths. He felt his right arm was heavy and looked towards it; only instead, it was replaced by black armored gauntlet with several spines that reached to his shoulder blade and claws for fingers. On his shoulder was a blue gleaming gem.

"What the fuck?" Kurai moved his right arm a few times to see if it was actually his, only to confirm as his arm did as told

Rias smirked and ran a finger across the gauntlet. "Just as I thought, you possess a very unique sacred gear. One that possesses the spirit of a dragon."

"What is this?" Kurai asked as he stared at his claws.

"That sacred gear is known as the Matter Shifter, the sacred gear of the Black Dragon Lord."

* * *

**Unlike my other story, where he was born a demon. He started out as a human, and was turned into a demon, so not much has changed from his character, aside from his amnesia. He will be replacing Issei. To those who don't like OC centric stories, save me the flames.**

**I'm also introducing a new Sacred Gear that I thought of. You'll learn more about it as the story progresses. The design however is similar to Issei's **

**I know this is not how the Canon went down, but I decided to make changes to the story, but it still progresses the same, you'll know what I mean soon enough.**

**Like, Follow, and Review**

**Next time, with the Angel's Deceit**


	2. The Angel's Deceit

**I managed to get this done in two days. Becuase of the recent weather, I had all the time to write.**

**I'm impressed at how many followers, favorites, and reviews I got in under two days. Now here are some replies.**

**ariboku34: You'll have to read to find that out.**

**lioncousin: I'm glad you liked it and that I've gained some support**

**Deadly Shinigami: Koneko's hair color doesn't matter, they're both pretty similar if you ask me. Thanks for the heads up, I plan on fixing those soon. If not people will generally what I'm trying to say.**

**BlackHawk323: I have no clue what the rest of that meant, and thanks for liking the chapter.**

**With that, here's the Angel's Deceit.**

* * *

Flashback: An hour ago

Kurai had set down a tray of tea for him and Rias to share as they continued talking about his Sacred Gear

"Thank you for the tea," Rias said as she took a she drank it, her eyes widened. "This is really good," She said in surprise.

"Thank you," Kurai said as he sat down and poured himself a cup. He looked to his arm and summoned his Sacred Gear, the black gauntlet popped and covered his arm. Getting rid of it was as easy as summoning it. But no matter how much he looked at it, he couldn't get used to the fact it was there.

"So what exactly does this particular gear do?" Kurai asked as he continued staring at it.

"As the name implies, it's capable of shifting matter. The extent of which I'm not exactly sure what it means," Rias answered.

"Matter; as in solids, liquid, and gas," Kurai said to himself. He groaned as he tried to wrap his brain around its purpose. "I got nothing," He said as he lied his head down.

Rias extended her arm and ruffled his hair. "You'll figure it out. From what I know the gear reacts to the user's emotions. The higher your emotion, the better." She looked around and turned back to him. "You know I've been wondering, do you actually live here?"

Kurai walked back into the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. As he thought about it, even he wondered how he lived here, and how long he's lived here. He turned to Rias hoping for an answer. "Now that I think about, how did I end up living here?" His apartment was only a one bedroom, one bath apartment with a balcony overseeing Kyoto. He wondered if he was living alone, or if he was even paying rent.

"President?"

"Your address was on your ID when I brought you back. I just assumed you've lived here for a while," She said back.

"I must have had a job, how was I paying rent?" He said

Kurai stood there in shock. "Damn it, why can't I remember anything," He was suddenly handed a small envelope from Rias. "Someone left this on your door,"

Kurai snatched the envelope and opened it, revealing a letter from the landlord. It wasn't one of those automated letters, it was hand written and personal.

Dear Kage-san,

This is your final warning regarding rent. You've already skipped three months and you are required to pay or else you will be forced to vacate the premise. If you skip rent again, I will be forced to alert the authorities.

Your current due is 79,563 yen

I hope you saved what you have, because I expect to be paid in exactly three days

Have an enjoyable day

Sincerely, Orgri Akichu

"Almost 80,000 yen?" Kurai stuttered as the paper shook in his hand. He turned to Rias and then ran into the bedroom, turning the place upside down and looking everywhere. Rias casually walked in and avoided a shirt that was thrown. "What are you looking for?"

"Money, I got to have an emergency stash somewhere," As he said this, he looked through his drawers and found a small wad of money tied on a rubber band. "Thank god," He suddenly gripped his head as a sudden headache developed. He had nearly forgot how devils couldn't pray, or say the lord's name in vain without getting a splitting headache.

He ignored it and counted the money, only to come up with 7700 yen.

"This is it?" Kurai growled in frustration. "The only thing I could get with this is groceries,"

"What if I took care of your rent?" He turned and realized Rias was standing at the doorway. "President?" Kurai said as he was unsure what she said.

"I said I'll take care of your rent," Rias approached him and took the yen from his hands. "I've grown to like it here, so I'll help with the rent,"

Kurai was overjoyed and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means," Kurai stopped as something crept into his mind. "What's the catch?"

Rias chuckled and handed him back his money. "You said that was a month's worth of groceries? I'll not only help you with rent, but I'll give you enough money for groceries every month. On the condition that you prepare my breakfast, school lunches, and dinner every day. You will also provide snacks for the club every Tuesdays and Fridays for our meetings," She said with her arms folded.

Kurai shrugged his shoulders. "I can live with that," He agreed.

"Good. Now I expect my meals to be of high quality, only the freshest ingredients. I'm allergic to shellfish, chocolate, dairy, and anything with peanuts. They must have at least ten grams of fat and absolutely no empty calories. Vegetables with high vitamins and minerals and no sugar. And it all has to be neatly presented and look top notch."

Kurai's jaw dropped. His mind went rampant on how such a thing was even possible.

"I'm kidding," She laughed causing Kurai to grunt in annoyance. "Just do your best, I trust your gut," She said.

Kurai stood up and hugged her. "Thank you,"

"There's one more thing," Rias added. "Everyone from the club will be coming tonight at seven for a meeting here, so I want you to prepare dinner for five."

"Doesn't sound bad," Kurai stood up and placed the money in his pocket. He looked towards his clock and saw it was only ten. "I might as well get ingredients now, get that out of the way." He grabbed the house keys and was presented another phone for him. "Try not to break it this time," She teased.

Kurai chuckled and placed it in his pocket. "Are you planning on staying here for the day?"

"I got some personal matters to attend to, I'll be back around six." She said. As if on cue a magic circle appeared under her and teleported her away.

Kurai sighed in jealousy at how Rias was able to teleport whenever she wanted to. At least he had his bike to get around. That's when he remembered how Dohnaseek completely totaled it. "Damn it!"

* * *

Kurai was currently walking through the market center in Kyoto. After asking how to get to there and having to take a train that wasted an hour of his time, he was halfway done with his list.

Aside from basic ingredients from rice to vegetables and meat. He grabbed the necessary ingredients for Sukiyaki, a stew made with tofu, scallion, chinese cabage, and noodles. He saw it in one of the cookbooks he found in his apartment and thought it would be good.

"I wonder how Rias-sama is handling my rent," Kurai talked to himself as he walked across the aisles. "Her family must be incredibly rich," He thought about having to make her food for the rest of his life. Honestly, he had no problem with that. He couldn't explain it, but to him, cooking was as natural and relaxing to him as walking. He thought if he was going to do something for her, do what he would enjoy.

"Rias-sama is really kind. Everyone in the club is," He thought about Koneko. She was hard to read because her emotions were as dull as an overused knife. He stopped when he saw he was in the candy aisle and picked up a a large chocolate bar. He thought it would be a nice gesture for her. "_Maybe I should make a desert for everyone else, as a way of saying thanks."_

He counted the money and realized that with the ingredients he's already getting, he wouldn't be able to afford any more for even a cake.

"Well that's just great," He grimaced as he stuffed it in his back pocket. His fingers felt a slightly larger wad of paper and he pulled it out, revealing at least 4000 more yen. He wondered where the hell did it come from, and then thought about the only person who could be remotely responsible. "You're the best Rias-sama," He said as he placed it back in his pocket and finished his shopping.

After about twenty minutes, he walked out the store with several bags in his hand. "Well, it's going to be a drag carrying it back, but it'll be worth it," He started the way back when he was suddenly stopped.

"I can't believe it," Kurai heard it as a girl's voice and turned around. Standing a few feet staring right at him was a girl who was both cute and gorgeous. She had long, wavy raven black hair and a slim, slender figure. She had sweet violet eyes, and soft skin. She wore a hot pink jacket over a black dress, black shoes and carried a pink colored purse. Kurai would've mistook her for Akeno, or at the very least her sister.

"Hello," Kurai said with a smile.

To his surprise, the girl teared up and covered her mouth with her hands. "K-Kurai-chan," She sniffled as she suddenly tackle hugged him, sending them both down on the ground with Kurai landing on his back. He had dropped the groceries and hit the ground as the girl laid on top of him. What caught him by surprise was that she was kissing him, square on the lips. Kurai madly blushed as her soft lips quivered and he unintentionally kissed back. Several onlookers stopped to stare at the two and continued on their way as they seperated and both stood up.

"What was that?" Kurai asked. He looked to the groceries to see if any of them were damaged. He picked up the eggs and saw they had cracked inside and yolk was everywhere. Some got on his hand as he swatted it off. "Great,"

"Sorry," The girl whined as she dusted off her skirt. "I just got really excited and lost control."

Kurai looked to the girl and frowned as she smiled. "Sorry to be blunt, but do I know you?"

The girl looked at him in shock and hurt and bawled in her hands. Kurai noticed several males were glaring at him, thinking it was his fault for making her cry, which it technically was. Kurai stuttered and gripped her wrist trying to comfort. "Forgive me, but I'm suffering from amnesia, I can't remember anything."

That seemed to calm her down as she wiped her tears. "Kurai-chan, you lost your memories?"

Kurai reluctantly nodded and sighed. "Sorry, I just don't remember." As he said this, he dumped the eggs and wiped his hands on his jacket. That however was the least of his worries. How did he know this girl, and why did she refer to him as -chan?

"How about I buy you new eggs?" She offered as she opened her purse.

Kurai nodded no and pulled out a few more yen. "Don't worry, I can pay for them."

She refused and pulled it her own wad of money from her purse. "Let me do it. It's the least I could do for my boyfriend," With that she walked into the store.

"Thank you," Kurai said. It took him a second to process those last two words, and then it hit him like a rock. "Boyfriend?"

The girl walked out a minute later with a fresh carton of eggs and placed it in his bag.

"You really can't remember anything about me?" She asked with a downcast as she gingerly held his hand.

Kurai refused to look in her eyes and shook his head. "I'm really sorry, I don't even know your name,"

"My name is Amano Yuuma. I...I'm your girlfriend," She looked at him with a kind and sweethearted smile. "You went missing a few days ago and I got really worried. I thought you were...you were," She tried hard to sniffle the last few words, which Kurai had an idea what she was trying to say.

Kurai felt sorry for her and mentally kicked himself for making her worried and sad. "Forgive me," He said. She suddenly gripped his hand and hld it close to her. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere," She encouraged.

"I can't, I got to drop off these groceries," Kurai mentioned. That was changed as Yuuma started to tear up. "I mean, I don't have that much money," She proceeded to drag him as he hefted his groceries. "It's my treat," She insisted.

* * *

Yuuma dragged Kurai into an ice cream parlor and bought him a sundae, claiming he loved it more than anything. She bought herself a parfait and sat across from him in a booth. His groceries was stashed under the table as they engaged in a conversation.

"So how long have we dated?" Kurai asked.

She ate a spoon of her ice cream and smiled. "Our two year anniversary is in a few months. We met in middle school and became really close friends. I harbored feelings for you for a long time and finally asked you out when we started freshmen year at a private academy in Tokyo. I was so overjoyed when we started going out, I got jealous every time you were around other girls; but regardless, I realized that I fell in love with you."

"Wow," That was all Kurai could produce. His eyes unconciously drifted down and was in awe at how large her cleavage was. The sight produced a small blush from him as he focused on his ice cream.

"How did you end up falling in love with me?" He asked her.

"Because you're nice, sweet and funny. I like your blond hair, and the way it's styled. It gives you a kind of mysterious flare that I like in a guy."

"That's really sweet," Kurai responded as he took another bite of ice cream.

"You were my first you know," Yuuma suddenly blurted.

That statement caused Kurai to choke on his ice cream and cough a few times as he pounded his chest. Yuuma helped him by patting his back.

Kurai wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Really?"

Yuuma blushed and cupped her flush cheeks. "It was just a "for the moment" thing, that the both of us didn't imagine. But I loved every moment of it. You were so strong and gentle-"

Kurai's entire face turned red from embarassment. "You don't have to go into detail," He said trying to stop her.

Yuuma continued despite his embarassment. "At that moment, the only thing I could think about was being your wife."

"Out of curiousity, did you by chance become...um, you know," He pointed to her stomach.

She understood and clutched it giggling. "We were both really careful," She assured him. She looked down and Kurai felt her feet shuffle under the table. "But as long as it's your baby, I'll be ready when you are," She smiled at him.

Kurai smiled back and blushed. "_She's really sweet," _He thought to himself. "_And really cute too," _He added.

He placed his hand over hers causing her to blush. "Kurai-chan," She said.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you. I really hate myself for not remembering someone so sweet." He gave her a determined look. "I promise I'll do what I can to remember my love for you,"

She stared at him in deep shock. Her eyes started to tear up and she quietly cried to not disturb everyone else. "I'm not crying, just so you know."

Kurai smiled at how cute she was and suddenly felt his right arm start to tense up. It went numb, and it felt weird to move. "The hell?" He said to himself.

Yuuma seemed to hear him and nudged his head forward. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, just thought I saw a hair in my ice cream." Kurai quickly lied. He wondered how he was going to break it to her that he recently died, he turned into a devil, and has a gauntlet on his arm that seems to have a mind of it's own.

That's when something hit him. "When was the last time you saw me?"

"Four days ago," Yuuma looked down with a sad look. "The academy we both attended, you got kicked out for fighting a lot. We had a fight at the apartment we live in. The one bedroom, one bath?"

That explained how he ended up living there. "Yeah, I know it."

"You also got fired and couldn't make any money to pay the rent. We had an argument and you stormed out. I wouldn't stop crying cause I thought you broke up with me. You didn't come back for days and I worried. I thought you got injured or worse killed."

Kurai knew she wasn't exactly off and gave a sad look. He had finished the last of his ice cream and looked to his watch. He had no idea that two hours had already passed. He knew he had to get home and prepare dinner. He grabbed his groceries and stood up. "Hey, lets go back to the apartment. I have some friends coming over, but let me make it up to you with dinner."

"Friends?" She asked.

"Long story," He responded.

"Okay," Yuuma stood up and kissed his cheek. "You always were an amazing cook, Kurai-chan," She said with a seductive smile.

As they both walked out, Yuuma grabbed Kurai's hand and led him towards the opposite direction from his apartment. "Our place is that way," He reminded her.

"I know, but there's someplace special I want to take you. Somewhere that'll help you get your memories back." She winked.

* * *

For some reason, time seemed to speed up today. It was already 5 o clock and the sun was starting to set.

"At this rate, the ingredients are going to spoil." Kurai whined.

He looked at Yuuma as she walked ahead and smiled. He had no clue he was close to someone this beautiful. Their argument, was that the reason he killed himself?

As he thought about this, he couldn't shake the throbbing coming from his right arm. It kept pulsing as if his heart was located there. He was so transfixed on it, he didn't realize Yuuma stopped until he accidentally bumped into her.

"Sorry," He said. He placed down his bags and stepped towards her as she kept her back to him. He looked to where she was looking and noticed a fountain right in front of him. It took him a minute to realize that he was in a park that was even farther from his apartment. Nobody was around so it was just them. "Yuuma, where are we?"

"This is where I confessed my love for you and where I first kissed you," She turned to him and placed her fingers over her mouth with a blush. "This is where our love blossomed, and where I truly knew happiness. It will always hold a special place in my heart," She hugged Kurai and buried her head in his shoulders. Her arms wrapped around his waist as her body moved close to where their chests connected. She looked up at him and stared at him with sad eyes as he blushed.

"Yuuma," Kurai whispered.

She placed her left hand on his cheek and stood on her tip toes. "I love you," Her head tilted to the right as her lips connected with his. Kurai madly blushed and then relaxed as he kissed back. His arms wrapped around her slim waist as they shared the most passionate kiss Kurai ever felt since his amnesia.

Yuuma seperated her lips and raised her lips to his ear. "You know what's the best thing about love?"

That's when it all went wrong.

Kurai's loving smile was replaced by a look of shock and surprise as an incredible and unruling pain went through his stomach.

"Sometimes love hurts," Yuuma laughed as she stepped back. Unlike earlier, when her laugh was sweet and gentle, it was now filled with malice.

Kurai fell on his knees and looked down as a lance like dagger of light was stuck into his stomach. The feeling was similar to the one of the fallen angel he confronted yesterday. No, it was the same.

Kurai's blood pooled out of his stomach. He took deep breaths hoping to mask the agony he felt.

"Yuuma, what are you?" He looked up at her and saw an extreme change in Yuuma. She now wore what looked like a leather dress for women who was really into S&M. Not only did her wardrobe change, her overall appearance in pesonality changed drastically. Her eyes were narrowed, giving her a cold look much like President Sona, or Rias when she turned serious. But what really stood out was the black crow like wings that emerged from her back.

"You're a Fallen Angel," Kurai realized.

Yuuma smirked and then spit on the ground. "No matter how many times I try, I won't be able to get the taste of demon out of my mouth."

Kurai stood up and pulled the light dagger from his stomach. The moment he touched it, his hand burned as if he placed it on a hot stove top.

"So you show your true colors," Kurai groaned. He placed his hand over his wound to hold back the bleeding.

"Your first mistake was actually believing I would care about a piece of shit like you," Yuuma said.

"So I take it, Yuuma isn't your actual name? It's an alias," Kurai figured

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I took you for," Yuuma placed a hand on her hip and chuckled with a sinister smile. "My name is Raynare, but you could call me Raynare-sama," She introduced.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll refer to you as a bitch," Kurai retorted.

She merely shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be dead anyway, so it won't matter," When she finished, a light spear similar to Dohnaseek's appeared in her hand. Unlike his though, this one glowed a dim red.

Kurai's eyes widened in fear recognizing. "A light spear," He gasped.

She examined the spear with her fingers. "Even if we're fallen, we are still capable of using light that is poison to your kind."

"You lied to me," Kurai said. He clenched his right fist and growled in anger. "Have you been following me? How much do you know about me?"

"I took the liberty of looking through your memories during our little kiss earlier at the store. Your memories might have been forgotten, but they weren't wiped out. I got so much juicy bits. I can tamper with one's memories. Amazing, don't you think?"

"So this is who you really are? I took you as nothing more than someone who cried a lot." Kurai chuckled.

"Kurai-chan, don't be so glum. I only did it so I could kill you." Raynare said in a mock Yuuma voice. Her voice returned to normal. "You represent too much of a threat to us. Dohnaseek-san failed miserably, so I took it upon myself to kill you."

"Is it because of this?" Kurai held out his arm and summoned his sacred gear. The black scaled gauntlet appeared on his arm. "Just how fucking dangerous is this stupid gauntlet?"

To his annoyance, Raynare started to laugh. "This is what they wasted my time about?" Kurai was unsure what she meant. "I went on to assume you were an actual threat, but that little arm is nothing more but a matter shifter."

"Matter Shifter?" That was what he remembered Rias calling it and still wondered what it meant.

"It has the ability to switch the property of matter, such as turning solids to liquid. Aside from that, it's utterly useless."

"Matter Shifter," It all made sense to him, and it royally pissed him off. This deadly looking gauntlet, and that was all it could do?

**[There's more to it than meet's the eye]**

Kurai's eyes widened after hearing that voice in his head. "_So you are real. I guess I'm not going crazy," _Kurai thought.

"What a letdown, and here I was about to enjoy killing you," She shrugged her shoulders and readied her spear. "Oh well."

**[Allow your anger to boil]**

"You bitch," Kurai growled. His eyes hidden in his hair. "I'll give it to you, that was a grade A performance you gave me."

**[Unlock your true potential. Show her your real power]**

"You talk sense," Kurai said in his head. He was unaware that he said it out loud for Raynare to hear

"And you talk too much," She gave him a sly smile. "I'll take care of that."

**[Release the anger that dwells deep inside you]**

"I'll never forgive you," He whispered.

Raynare laughed wickedly and hurled her spear at Kurai.

**[Use the blood she spilled to make her pay!]**

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The blood that was spilled earlier from his wound seemed to bubble on the ground. The bubbles thinned and extended forming long spines that struck out everywhere. Several of them pierced through the spear and stopped it in its tracks, shattering it to pieces.

"What?" Raynare was interrupted as a puddle of blood a few feet from her extended at an angle pointing at her and formed a pillar that impaled straight through her stomach, causing her to cough up her own blood. "What is this?" She recognized the scent emanating from the pillar. "Blood?"

She turned towards Kurai, who was eminating a dark red aura. It caused her to tremble a bit. "What is he doing? Why am I shaking?"

For a glimpse moment, she saw a black spiny scaled dragon with red hot coals for eyes standing over Kurai, roaring as he yelled out at her.

Raynare's eyes widened in intense fear. "The arm of the Black Dragon lord, its awakened."

Kurai lost the pupils in his eyes as they turned red as fire.

Raynare had managed to pull herself out of the blood pillar and took flight. "You'll regret this, Black Dragon. I'll personally see to it." She then coughed up more blood. She covered the gaping hole in her stomach and smirked. "This story is starting to pick up," After that, she disappeared in a cloud of black feathers.

Kurai took a few deep breaths as his intense aura diminished. He looked to his shoulder and saw the blue gem was slowly dimming. He fell on his knees remembering his injury and how painful it was. He looked up and saw it already got dark. His watch read six and he realized he wouldn't make it in time before seven.

He noticed the spines that was his blood was still standing and felt it between his fingers. Instead of feeling liquid, it felt like touching a metal pole. "It's as hard as iron," He said.

As if on cue, his phone rang in his pocket. He flipped it open and saw it was Rias. "Here we go," He answered. "Rias-sama," He said.

{Kurai, where are you?}

"Forgive me, I was helping a little girl find her mom. Time got away from me."

{Dinner is supposed to be ready in an hour. Hurry up!}

"Can you stall everyone till I get there? I'm making sukiyaki and something else. I'll be back soon."

He sighed figuring out a way to dress it so no one would notice. He took off his white undershirt and wrapped it tightly and snug into a makeshift bandage.

He zipped up his jacket to hide the wound and picked up the groceries. As he lifted them up, his gauntlet disappeared. He looked back at the black feathers Raynare left behind and picked one up that was right in front of him. He glared at it and placed it in his pocket. "Next time I see you, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Kurai had found the strength and managed to board a subway train that would take him right near his place. During the ride, he kept staring at the black feather. Hatred filled his body like a virus.

**[You might want to watch the anger, if you don't want me to spring out of nowhere]**

"_Who or what the hell are you?" _Kurai asked in his mind.

**[I am the Black Dragon Lord Torafusa. An honor to meet you Kage-kun]**

_"Rias-sama called you the Black Dragon Lord. Are you a dragon spirit sealed in my sacred gear?"_

**[I was sealed centuries ago in this gauntlet, and have been with you since you were born]**

_"Then you could tell me more about who I am, my memories."_

**[Unfortunately, I've been asleep since you were born. Your fight with the Fallen Angel known as Dohnaseek awakened me from my slumber]**

_"So in other words, you're useless?"_

**[Ask the Fallen Angel you stabbed using my power if I'm useless]**

Kurai sighed and buried his face in his hands in frustration. How he wish this day would just be over with. The one thing he wondered was how was he going to explain everything to Rias. He figured she wouldn't take it too well.

"_You're an al knowing being, what should I do?"_

Torafusa didn't respond and his head went quiet.

"You really are useless," He muttered to himself.

* * *

The full moon had reached as the clock hit eight.

Kurai walked up to the door of his apartment and brought out his key. He placed it in the lock and mentally readied himself for any scolding, berating, and even beating coming his way.

He turned the lock and opened the door. At that moment, all eyes were on him.

Rias and Akeno were playing a game of chess and turned to him as he walked in. Kiba was reading one of the books from the bookshelf in the corner, and Koneko was flipping through the TV.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," Kurai said as he immediately walked into the kitchen. "I'll have dinner done soon. I would really appreciate your patience."

"Where were you?" Rias said to him in a harsh tone.

Kurai gulped. No matter what, he couldn't handle scolding the way she did it. "A little girl got lost and I helped her look for her mom," Kurai stuck to his lie.

He avoided eye contact as he placed everything in the fridge and readied the rice.

"Did I miss the meeting?" Kurai asked.

"We didn't want to start it without you," Akeno said.

Kurai found that surprising. "You didn't have to do that," He said. He whisked the eggs and set it aside. He turned on the stove and brought out a skillet.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're one of us now, we couldn't hold a meeting if everyone wasn't present," Kiba added.

Kurai mixed the soy sauce, sake, sugar, and water and set the sukiyaki sauce aside.

"Do yo want help with that?" Akeno offered seeing him do everything at once.

"I can take care of it," Kurai's voice was drowned out by the sound of the knife chopping the cutting board as he prepared the meat.

Rias sat down on the dining room table. "I was starting to get worried something happened,"

Kurai abruptly stopped chopping and winced. The wound Raynare had caused was starting to burn. "Bear with it," Kurai whispered to himself. He proceeded to stir the ingredients in the skillet.

Kurai turned to her and smiled. "You don't have to worry about me all the time," He looked down and focused on his cooking. "When I first became a devil, I didn't understand. The world just felt different,"

"Do you regret becoming one?" Kiba asked him.

"Hell no," Kurai grinned. He suddenly coughed slightly and covered his mouth with his hand. He pulled it aside and found a small trickle of blood. "Crap," Kurai immediately went to the sink and washed his hand and mouth before anyone noticed.

"Everyone have a seat, I'll have it done in a minute," Kurai yelled.

Everyone took a seat as Kurai brought out bowls of sukiyaki and white rice balanced in his arms.

Everyone at the table bowed. "Thank you for the food," They all said.

"I haven't had sukiyaki in a long time," Akeno said as she took a bite. "It's the best," She smiled.

Kiba took a bite and held a look of surprise. "It really is good," He said.

Koneko took a bite and remained emotionless. "Good,"

Rias took a bite and turned to Kurai. "It's amazing."

"Thanks," Kurai said as he took a seat.

Kiba turned to Kurai. "Kurai-san, you're not eating?"

"I'm not really hungry," Kurai said. He wasn't lying, even the smell wanted to make him vomit.

"Come on, it's not polite for someone not to eat their own cooking," Rias insisted.

"I'm just not feeling well, I'll do the dishes," Kurai got up and proceeded to cleaning.

"I guess we can start the meeting then," Rias announced. "The first order of buisness is the recent Fallen Angel activities."

Kurai dropped the pot in the sink and made a lound clang that caused everyone to jump. "Sorry."

Rias cleared her throat and continued. "Normally, Fallen Angels don't draw much attention to themselves and usually like to stay hidden. So you'll understand if I find this odd."

Kurai thought if any of them had met Raynare in her Yuuma persona, they would realize how off they are.

"The Fallen Angel that attacked Kurai last night was a fuse. Since then, Akeno and Koneko found several other Fallen Angels in the area. So I have a hunch that they're looking for something, most likely a weapon that could be used against us Devils."

Kurai looked to his right arm and wondered if they also wanted to kill him for his sacred gear. That's when he remembered how Raynare laughed at his, saying it was useless.

"These could also be linked to the recent killings," Akeno added.

"Killings?" Kurai said.

Rias nodded. "That's what I've been doing today. Recently, a majority of our clintelle have been killed and mutilated. Something tells me it might have something to do with the activities."

"What makes you think they were responsible?" Kurai asked.

"Becuase the victims have all been priests or people who affiliate with the church," Kiba pointed out.

"Even Christians summon devils?" Kurai said flabbergasted.

"Some people lose their faith and turn to us. And then there are some who remain faithful, but feel they can trust us," Rias commented.

Kurai tried to wrap his head around the thought of a priest and devil playing a game of cards.

"It's confusing I know," Koneko added.

"I can't guarantee, but something tells me more Fallen Angels are going to try to claim our lives. So I want to you all to remain vigilant, and immediately report to me if anything happens." Rias ordered to everyone, earning a "yes ma'am" in response.

Kurai was too distracted with the dishes to notice Koneko standing next to him. He turned to her and smiled. "Koneko-chan, I bought a chocolate bar if you wan-"

"Senpai, it's rude to have your coat on indoors."

Kurai chuckled and maneuvered around her. "It's different if it's your own place," He was ready to walk to the bathroom. "Reminds me, Rias-sama, how did you handle my re-"

Koneko suddenly gripped the back. "Take it off," She didn't hesitate as she literally ripped it off of him, exposing his bare chest, and his bandaged injury.

"Crap," He hissed as everyone's eyes were transfixed on his wound. The shirt bandaging it was completely red soaked in blood.

Rias immediately wlked up to him and examined it. "What happened?"

Kurai stuttered trying to think of a lie. "I..um...I tripped...and I fell on a-" One look in her eyes told him to stop and confess. "I was attacked," Kurai revealed.

He told them everything as they sat down. From his meeting with Yuuma, her lies about them, her true form. He even told them about Torafusa and the secret to his gear.

The first thing he recieved was a hard slap from Rias, the sound echoed across the room and made everyone uneasy.

"How big of an idiot can you get?" Rias scolded with a heated glare. "Hiding a wound that serious is deadly. There might be fragments from the light spear that'll still cause damage to your body."

Kurai hid his eyes under his hair. "I just didn't want you get worried sick."

"Keeping something as serious as this doesn't help your case."

"The Gremorys are a prideful clan aren't they?" Kurai suddenly asked.

Rias stepped back unsure what he was getting at. Everyone was surprised at his question and stood around him

"You each are popular in your own way, you hold yourselves with dignity. Me, I don't even know anything about myself other than my own name. Yesterday, when you saved my life, I was both grateful, and embarrassed. I bet anything that bastard is laughing at me right now. How am I supposed to show my own sense of pride, if I constantly need to be taken care of like a baby?"

Rias answered his question with an even harder slap. "Because, that's the point of having a family," She told him. "We take care of each other when one needs it the most. That's what it means to be a member of the Gremory clan."

"Besides, you're not alone," Koneko said. "We each have our own weaknesses, and we depend on one another for strength. We're there for you, like you're for us."

Her words hit Kurai deeper than any spear that was thrown at him.

"You're one of us now," Kiba said. "We'll always be there to help you when you really need it."

"And judging by the damage you did to a Fallen Angel despite your injury, you do have sense of pride." Akeno told him.

"Everyone," Kurai said as he fell on his knees. To everyone's surprise, he looked down and looked like he was crying. Rias responded by patting his shoulder.

"You can't show any pride by emotionally crying," She said in awkwardness.

"I'm not being emotional," Kurai groaned. He clutched his stomach and huddled on the kitchen floor. "This really hurts a lot."

"Okay," Koneko hefted him on her shoulders. For such a small frame, Kurai was impressed at how strong she was, granted he was in too much pain to care at that moment.

"I guess I'm going to need to bathe you with healing magic again." Rias said as if she was not to thrilled. Her overall facial expression contradicted that.

"If that's the case, can everyone get out of my house?" He then looked turned his head to Koneko. "And can you also put me down. I can stand."

Koneko did as told and left with Kiba. Akeno was the last to leave. Before that she turned to the two. "Don't do anything naughty." With that she left, leaving Kurai and Rias alone.

"Is there anyway this could work without being naked?" Kurai dryly asked.

Rias nodded no and gestured him to the bathroom.

* * *

Unlike when he was asleep and Rias applied it to him when he had no clue, Kurai was wide awake as she pressed her exposed chest to his back. Upon request, Kurai covered himself with a towel to keep things from getting more awkward, if such a thing was possible. Rias placed a hand on his stomach and Kurai noticed it lit up. Slowly, it began to stitch his injury and fade his pain.

"I can't even feel the wound closing."

"Luckily, there were no fragments from the light dagger, so this will only be a few minutes," Rias told him as she retained her concentration.

Kurai kept taking deep breaths and tried to keep his mind out of it through a conversation. "Rias-sama, am I good on the rent?"

"You won't be having to deal with that for the next year," Rias said.

Kurai turned to her in surprise, only for her to force him back around telling him not to move. "You paid a year's rent?"

"No, I personally talked to the landlord, and we won't have to worry about trivial matters such as that." Rias added.

"It almost sounds like you killed him," Kurai told her. Inside, he hoped she didn't actually resort to that.

"Relax. We had a peaceful conversation where no blood was spilled. All I had to do was modify his memories."

"Memories?" Kurai asked.

"I made him think that you paid him for the three months due, and a year added. It's easier than you would think," Rias told him.

"That's incredible," Kurai said to himself. He wanted to ask her if she could alter him so he could get back his memories. But he also remembered what she said about there being dire consequences for such actions. He decided to save it for another time.

Rias backed off of him and stood up, wrapping a towel around herself. "Alright, I'm done."

Kurai looked to his stomach and it felt good as new. "Wow, my wounds really healed." He stood up and bowed out of gratitude. "Thank you, Rias-sama."

"Good, because you're going to need all your strength for tomorrow."

Kurai looked down. "Don't tell me I have to deliver more flyers," He said disappointed.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go and make your first pact. I'll tell you more in the morning." She yawned and strtched. "Right now, I'm ready to go to bed."

Kurai nodded. "You can have the bed. I'll go crash on the couch."

"No, we'll both be sharing a bed."

"That won't be necessary, I don't mind."

"It is your place, it would be rude of me to make you sleep elsewhere. And besides, I can't sleep without something to hug."

"You make me sound like some kind of stuffed animal," Kurai said. His attitude changed looking into her eyes. With everything he's put her through, he knew it wasn't wise to upset her more.

Kurai relunctantly grabbed a pair of shorts an placed them on, he got into bed and immediately lied facing down. He felt and heard the bed creak from Rias joining him.

"I know how me being naked makes you uncomfortable, so I'll at least wear a towel." She told him.

"I guess that's as good as it gets." Kurai dryly said back. He started to blush as Rias moved close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a hand on his right and examined it.

"Your sacred gear really spoke to you?" Rias asked remembering what he told her

"He refers to himself as Torafusa. Now that I think about it, the throbbing and numb feeling I experienced was him trying to warn me about Raynare."

"Matter Shifter. It was able to change the property of matter. The name was basically a giveaway." Rias scolded herself for not realizing it sooner.

"It was able to make my blood hard as iron. Raynare called it useless, she's probably taking that back as we speak." Kurai chuckled.

"Kurai-kun, from now on, don't ever keep secrets from me. That's an order." Rias told him. "Good night."

"I promise, I won't." Kurai responded.

Rias didn't say anything back and Kurai felt her arms slack. "She fell asleep fast," Kurai smiled and adjusted himself. "Good night Rias-sama," He then looked to his right arm, and tried to call out to Torafusa in his head.

"_Were you the reason I was able to survive an attack from a holy weapon?"_

No response came from Torafusa.

Kurai scowled. "Damn dragon."

* * *

**There's the end of chapter two as well as the introduction of Raynare.**

**Another introduction. Torafusa, as you all know by now, is the dragon soul that resides in Kurai's sacred gear. You also now know the full function, and that it will slowly increase as the story progresses.**

**Now onto some more replies:**

**Argorok: I'll see to it. Sona however, I doubt it, but I'm not entirely ruling it out.**

**ChrisZilla18: Save those tears, my good man.**

**Hero91: Thank you very much**

**Next time, with Holy Friends and Foes**


	3. Holy Friends and Foes

**Here's chapter three. I don't have much for now, so let's get to the replies.**

**Saiyan-Styles: Your welcome and I'm glad you like this story.**

**Guest: Yes, my work do be ballin**

**Deadly Shinigami: I tend to miss over them, even if I double check. But hey, what are you going to do?**

**With that, here's Holy Friends and Foes**

* * *

"Oy, Kiria what would you like for Christmas?"

"Kurai, thank you."

"I haven't even given you anything yet."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So what do you want?"

No response.

"Kiria? Kiria?"

* * *

Kurai woke up with a jolt and sat up on his bed. "Kiria?"

He looked around and realized he was still in his room. He remembered the events yesterday night. He looked to the right expecting to see Rias naked as the day she was born. Surprisingly, she was nowhere to be found.

"President must have gone home during the night," He placed a hand on his stomach and felt the wound that was previously there from Raynare. At the mere thought of her, he had the urge to break something. Before he knew it, his gauntlet appeared on his arm.

**[I warned you to watch the anger.]**

Kurai was surprised as Torafusa's voice seemed to be emitting from his own arm. "Torafusa-san?"

**[Yes?]**

That confirmed his voice was resonating from his arm. "Nothing, I just thought I was going crazy again," Kurai chuckled to himself. He remembered his dream and wondered what it could be. The image was so bright it was hard to see anything. The only thing he could pick up was voices and a name.

Kiria

"Torafusa-san, did I ever know anyone named Kiria?"

**[Did you forget I was asleep until your reincarnation? I have no clue of your human life]**

"Sometimes, I think you're just a waste of an arm," Kurai dryly scolded him.

**[If it wasn't for me, you would've been killed last night]**

"It was because of you I got targeted to begin with," Kurai reminded him. He growled in frustration and stood up. He looked to his clock and saw it was only eleven a.m.

"And I slept in?" Kurai asked himself.

**[You should know you snore in your sleep]**

"Can it Gecko arm, talking to you has proven to be asinine," Kurai said. He focused his will and saw his black gauntlet disappear. He placed on a shirt and was relieved to realize he was still wearing pants. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

Before he took a sip, he thought of something a bit productive and placed it down. He held his right arm and summoned the gauntlet.

"I want to try something," He clenched his fist and pictured the water to turn solid. From the bottle, he heard a crackling and noticed the bottle bloat as the water hardened. He reached it to test it, only to inadvertently cause the water to form spikes and shoot out, making it look like a water bottle porcupine.

"That dragon is useless, but this power is pretty sweet," Kurai said. He sent his gauntlet back and saw the spikes instantaneously turn back into water and spill all over the counter and floor.

He grabbed another bottle of water and left outside.

* * *

Kurai ran out jogging across the sidewalk through on his street as a way to forget about the events from last night. After running a quarter mile, he didn't feel the least exhausted, so he knew he was a good runner before becoming a devil. Or was that his devil side giving him that much speed? He ran listening to some music from an Mp3 he had found in his place. It proved to be good, seeing as everywhere he went; he could hear people from a good distance, from business talks, to more "private" conversations.

No matter what he listened to, or how far he ran, the image of Raynare could not leave from his head. The leather straps around her body that made her look like a wicked dominatrix. Just the image alone disgusted him. He hated her for lying to him, for actually giving him hope that he would get his memories back, and to top it off for trying to kill him. In his mind, he wished he could master his Sacred Gear, actually see eye to eye with Torafusa, just so she can make her suffer.

At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly tripped and landed on something soft, his headphones flew out just as a small feminine moan caught his attention. His head had hit the asphalt and he felt his head break as he face landed.

Kurai stood up and pushed himself up with his hand. "What n…" His right hand, instead of solid ground, gripped something unimaginably soft. He looked down and realized that lying below him was a young woman who looked somewhere around his age. Hell, she looked younger than him by at least a year.

She had kind looking green eyes and blond hair that was hidden under a white veil cap with a cross etched on it. She wore a dark teal robe and had a satchel wrapped around her shoulder. Kurai was frozen and suddenly noticed she was blushing looking down. Kurai had followed her gaze and realized he was practically groping her right breast. He also realized that the cross necklace she was wearing made contact with his skin and he felt a horrible burning sensation that caused him to spring up off of her. At a better glance, she looked like a sister that you'd see in churches.

"Sorry," He blocked his face thinking she was going to hit him. Only to realize she was still sitting on the ground. "Let me help you up," He held out his hand and was surprised as she smiled and grasped it.

"Thank you," Her voice was sweet and soothing like a mother's lullaby.

"I really didn't mean to grope you back there," Kurai scratched the back of his head out of awkwardness.

The young woman shook her head. "It was my fault, I honestly should've watched where I was going, and I didn't see you there."

Kurai looked down and held out his hand. "My name's Kage Kurai. If you like, you can just call me Kurai," He introduced.

"I'm Asia Argento, but you can call me Asia," She introduced back with a kind smile.

Kurai smiled back and hissed as he remembered the pain coming from his hand. He looked to it and saw it was burned and blistered. He looked to the cross around Asia's neck and frowned at the sight.

"Um…excuse me," Asia said gaining his attention. "If you're not busy, can you help me look for someplace?" She looked around with an unsure expression. "To tell you the truth, I have no clue where I'm going."

Kurai nodded. "Where do you need to go?"

"A church."

* * *

Kurai ended up walking around with Asia looking for the closest church. He actually had no clue where he was going as well. But he had already promised to help and didn't want to look like a complete moron.

"So I take it you're not from around here?" He asked her, earning a head shook in response. He looked down and noticed the suitcase in her hands. "Are you on vacation?"

"I was just recently transferred to this town's church." She looked down in embarrassment. "I"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying," She told him with a sad look.

It took Kurai a second to realize, that despite the fact he understood her perfectly and vice versa, she admitted she couldn't speak Japanese.

That's when he realized something Rias had told him at one point.

"_The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil."_ Kurai thought to himself.

It turned out that when you turn into a Devil, one of the unique abilities you attain is a technique called "Language" or so that's what President called it. The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides what you are used to, you will hear it as what you were used to. In Kurai's case, to him, she was speaking Japanese.

Kurai smiled at her and couldn't believe how cute and innocent looking she was. At that thought, his mind drifted to Yuuma, or Raynare. How kind and sweet she looked and acted. And then came the end result.

He looked towards Asia, and wondered if her kindness was also a front, if she had malicious intentions to kill him for his sacred gear.

Torafusa wasn't responding to his thoughts, or her presence. So that either meant she was human, or his dragon was once again being of no help.

He was thrown out of his thoughts as the sound of a little boy crying a few yards from them rang through his ears. He looked like he had fell, judging by the nasty looking scrape that was on his kneecap.

Without a moment's thought, Asia walked over to him and patted his head calming him down. "A big boy shouldn't throw a fuss over a tiny scrape. She joined her hands together and placed them over his scrape as they started to glow and emit a green energy. At that moment, the scrape itself looked like it was closing up.

"His scrape is fixing itself," Kurai said in awe. Suddenly, Torafusa made his appearance by causing his right arm to tense up and go numb.

"What the hell?" He regained his composure as Asia walked back towards him, the little boy continued on his way.

"Sorry, I just wouldn't feel right not helping him," She apologized. She looked up at him and noticed a small trickle of blood was running down his forehead.

"You're bleeding," Kurai touched his forehead and looked down at his own blood. "All that time, I thought that was sweat," He joked.

"You must've got it when I bumped into you. Forgive me," She placed her hands on his forehead and used the same power she used on him. That's when Kurai noticed a peculiar ring on each of her ring fingers. Although it didn't hurt, Kurai felt his head scrape close itself. The light was warm and gentle. As if the energy was made of pure bliss. She ceased her healing and Kurai watched as the rings disappeared from her fingers.

"There," She pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. "There's still some blood on it," She told him.

As Kurai wiped off the remnants of blood and they continued their walk, Kurai was amazed. She was nothing like Yuuma. She was actually really sweet, which made it more contradicting whether she was acting or for real.

"_Torafusa-san, if you can hear me, what can you tell from this girl?"_

**[I don't sense any signs of malice, personality wise that is. But what she is, you need to get away from her]**

**"**You're so quiet, I assume you're thinking about my gift," Asia said ending their mental conversation.

Kurai chuckled. "I guess I was thrown off for a second, never thought I'd see magic like that."

"I don't consider it magic, more like a blessing from God. His will."

At the very name "God" a shudder ran down his spine. He knew it was common knowledge that anything between God and the Devil are strictly forbidden, so he didn't find it odd that his body kept reacting weirdly.

At that moment, Asia stopped and smiled. "There it is," She said.

Kurai looked to where she was pointing and noticed a chapel somewhere in the edge of town near the mountains.

"Yep, this is the only church in town," Kurai lied. It was more like the only he knew of as of now.

"Thank you for helping me find it, I'm truly grateful, I think of it as a blessing," She bowed to him and then had an idea. "Why don't you come up with me?"

At that moment, Kurai's arm was completely numb as his blood felt like it had all turn to salt.

"Actually I can't, I got somewhere to be. I'm really sorry," Kurai told her.

Asia looked down and Kurai was surprised as she looked genuinely sad. "It's okay, I understand," She then looked up and smiled at him. "The good thing is, I'll be here for a good four months. So if you want to visit me at the church that would really make me happy."

Kurai smiled back at her and nodded. "That sounds great," He looked at her kind face and reassured himself. "_She really is a nice person. Nowhere like Raynare."_

Kurai turned around and turned his head back to her. He waved her goodbye. "I got to go, I hope to see you again," He ran off as she waved back at him. Once she could no longer see him, he held a downcast look.

* * *

"Is the only thing you're capable of is getting yourself into trouble?" Rias scolded him.

Jogging back to his house, he was surprised as Rias was comfortable on the couch reading. He knew he was ordered not to keep secrets, so he casually told her about Asia and him helping her. What he forgot to tell her was her latent ability to heal people. What he did only received a scolding from her.

"You're to not go near the church again," Rias ordered him. She folded her arms and sighed. "Churches are hostile territory to us demons. You'll incite fights between God and us Devils just by stepping in there. And you don't know when a Fallen Angel with throw a Spear of Light at you."

"I know, I felt the chill just by looking at the church." Kurai said referring to the senses from his body, as well as Torafusa's warning.

"That was your Devil instincts detecting danger. Staying around someone from the church is inviting death. Especially since some of the church's exorcists even wield a Sacred Gear." She explained. That light that emitted from Asia's hands must have been some kind of a Sacred Gear.

"Kurai."

"Yeah?"

"To exorcise a Devil means to annihilate him completely. Meaning you turn into nothing, feel nothing, and you can do nothing. Do you know how that's like?" She asked sternly.

"No," Kurai answered glumly.

"Good," Rias said as she pulled out a piece of paper with a magic symbol on it. "With that settled, I want you to take on your first job."

Kurai took the piece of paper and looked at the back. On it hand written down was the client's name, address, and general information.

"So I just do what this person says, and they give me a pact?" Kurai asked.

"And a decent fee for our services, the client already knows how this work," Rias assured him.

"So what does this person want?" Kurai asked.

Rias turned to him and gave him an unsettling smile. "Just get going already."

* * *

Kurai had found the address after having to ask directions again. On the way home, he had to remember to pick up a map of his city.

The place he approached look like some kind of gated facility. The white and futuristic exterior fitted with glass walls assured him of that. He walked up to the front entrance and rang on the buzzer. He looked up and saw a security camera zooming in on him.

Kurai pulled out the summoning paper and presented it. "You called for a Devil?"

Immediately, the door sprang open revealing a middle aged man with greasy black hair and a stubby beard wearing a white lab coat that was partially stained. He wore a pair of goggles on his forehead and a pair of glasses on his eye. He smelled like musky rat urine and looked as if he hasn't even seen soap; or even a shower in that matter.

He wiped his nose with his sleeves and held out his hand. "How are you doing demon? My name is professor Oyako, but you can refer to me as Oya-san," He talked incredibly fast and hyper, that Kurai wondered if he had one too many energy drinks..

"Kage Kurai," He reluctantly held out his hand only for Oyako to reel his back. "Sorry, don't want to risk contamination," He gestured Kurai inside. "Come on, come on, come, on."

Kurai walked in and grinned awkwardly. "What the hell did President get me into?"

* * *

Oyako's "research facility" was just as strange as Oyako himself.

Everywhere, there were glass containment units carrying several different types of reptiles, mainly lizards and snakes. Cases held some that were spliced open and put on display.

"So are you some kind Herpetologist?" Kurai asked as Oya-san led him through the place in a tour.

**(Translation: Herpetology is the scientific study of amphibians and reptiles)**

Oya-san nodded no. "No, my research is a more fascinating and brilliant field that one can't grasp with the naked eye."

Kurai, like any other normal person or devil, had no idea what this guy what this guy was going on about.

Oya-san stopped him and pointed to a statue that was displayed in the center of the lobby. If Kurai was correct, the stature looked exactly like a dragon standing on its hind legs with his wings sticking out.

"I study dragons, Kurai-kun." Oya-san told him.

"So you're a crazyologist?

(**Translation: Crazyologists are scientists who are completely out of their minds)**

"The correct term is Cryptozoology, the study of supernatural creatures." Oya corrected.

(**Translation: Pretty much the same)**

[**This guy needs to go outside and meet a woman]**

"_Not just the one's in magazines,"_ Kurai could hear Torafusa laughing heartedly and chuckled with him.

Kurai looked around and noticed how quiet it was around the place, as well as the lack of people.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Afraid my former staff left after claiming my work was too "eccentric," can you believe the nerve of some people?"

[**I can't believe he didn't believe that]**

"_Tell me about it," _Kurai mentally said back.

Oya-san turned to him and rose up a fist. "My dream is to capture a dragon and perform several different types of test," He said with confidence.

"_Maybe I should give him my Sacred Gear."_

**[For both of our sakes, don't]**

"What kind of tests?" Kurai asked.

"Their senses, internal organs, muscles and how they work," Oya-san said rather excitedly.

"I'm not following," Kurai responded.

A gleam appeared on his glasses. "It is believed that dragons had once ruled the earth during the prehistoric era; that the dinosaurs were actually a cover up to hide their true existence. As for the meteorite that destroyed these creatures, was made up as an excuse for them to go into hiding," Oyaka explained like it was a fact.

"_What the hell is wrong with this guy?" _Kurai thought. Oyako continued on his thesis.

"So the dragons, have special organs that surpass the human limits," He widened his eyelids making his eye wide open. "Their eyes are believed to see for miles and beyond that," He gripped on his ears and pulled on them. "Their hearing is so powerful; it is believed that they can hear a person's thoughts and very soul."

Kurai discreetly looked to his arm. "_Is that true?"_

[**He's crazy, but he's not entirely off]**

"It's also been said that a dragon's lung, not only allows it to exhale fire and other elements, but it also allows them to inhale and consume their respective element."

"That sounds pretty kick-ass," Kurai admitted. He was so in tuned with the conversation, that he almost forgot the task at hand.

"So did you summon a devil just to give a tour?" Kurai dryly asked.

Oya-san pushed the rim of his glasses. "I needed a devil to procure something that I haven't been able to attain for quite some time now," He whispered what he needed in Kurai's ear and the latter face vaulted. "That's what you need!"

Kurai came back half an hour later with over twenty cups of instant ramen and a case of energy drinks.

Kurai watched in disgust as he chowed down on a cup faster than he could blink.

Oyako chugged an entire can of energy drink and crushed the can. "I haven't eaten in over three days," He said. "Thank you so much, Kurai-kun."

"Thanks, now onto that pact," Kurai held out his summoning paper. Oyako hastily signed the back of the paper. When he finished signing the pact, he left the room. "I also didn't forget your pay," He came back a minute later with a gold necklace with a dragon symbol etched on the medallion.

"I found this gem on an expedition a few years back, it's the least I could give you for your help," Oyako handed him the necklace. "Thank you for all your help."

Kurai stuffed the necklace in his pocket. "Thank you, Oya-san," Kurai said as he walked out the front entrance. He looked to the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Man, it's really getting late," He pulled out the medallion and examined it by biting on it and noticed how soft it was. "It's real," He said in amazement. A sudden ringing got his attention and he pulled out his cellphone. The caller ID showed it was Rias.

He picked it up. "President?"

{Kurai, have you finished with your client?}

"Yeah, I just left," Kurai answered her.

{Good, cause I need you to head somewhere ASAP}

* * *

"A stray devil?" Kurai asked, recalling his phone call.

"It used to be a servant to another Devil. Sometimes, Devils betray or kill their masters, so they can live doing whatever they please. They're what we call Stray Devils." Kiba explained as Akeno brought them to an old abandoned warehouse building where said stray was supposed to be.

"We're heading into that deserted house. A stray devil is said to lure people into it and eat them." Akeno revealed.

"As in devour them whole?" Kurai asked just to make sure he was hearing things.

"It's disgusting," Koneko commented as if she wasn't the least bit bothered.

Rias strolled next to Kurai and got his attention. "Kurai, are you aware of the game Chess."

"I guess, to be honest, I don't entirely know the rules," Kurai answered the best he could.

"But do you know the pieces used in chess?" Rias asked.

Kurai racked his brain trying to think and counted with his fingers. "The king, queen, rook…bishop, the knight. And I want to say the soldiers?" He asked her.

"Pawns," Rias corrected. "But that's still pretty close."

"What does chess have to do with taking out Stray Devils?"

"I, as the master, am the king. And just like you said; there's the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Demons from high aristocracy assign the traits of the pieces to their subordinates." She explained.

"I see."

"We call them Evil Pieces."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" I asked, a little confused of the subject.

"Anyway, for tonight, observe closely how Devils fight." She ordered.

"You'll understand through experience," Kiba said with excitement in his calm voice. Kurai looked to his side and realized there was a sword strapped to his belt.

"So for now, stay out of the way," Koneko ordered. That was probably the nicest thing she said to him since he became a devil.

"She's here." Akeno said.

They all walked into the abandoned building and immediately caught the scent of blood. That was just Kurai, the other's however not only smelled, but sensed they weren't the only ones in there.

Kurai covered his nose as the scent of decaying flesh made him want to gag. "What the hell is that?" He gagged.

"I smell something bad. At the same time I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?" A voice echoed throughout the room. Soon a woman with long black hair, large bare breasts and a voluptuous body appeared before them appearing from a pillar. At first, her features looked scared and fearful as if she was hiding.

Pointing to her, Kurai looked to the others. "That's the stray devil?"

At the question, her features became unruly and feral filled with bloodlust. Her entire body appeared from the pillar, although referring to it as a body was stretching the truth.

It had a grotesque monstrous appearance that somewhat resembled a horse featuring humanoid hands with red claws.

**[You just had to open your big mouth]**

Kurai couldn't hold it any longer and vomited at not only the stench of death, but the sight of her. "I've never seen something that horrifying,"

"I told you, it only ends up as a monster," Kiba said.

Kurai bent over and spitted out the last of puke clutching his knees. "Kiba, you called it,"

"Stray Devil Visor, you killed your own master to fulfill your own desires. You deserve more than death for your sins." Rias said coldly. "In the name of Duke Gremory, I'm here to purge you."

"What an insolent girl. I'll cover you in blood as red as your hair." The stray said as she grabbed her breasts and fondled them.

Kurai regained his composure and summoned his sacred gear. "I guess Stray Devils aren't one for any form of decency," Before he could do anything, Rias placed an arm in front of him signaling him to cease.

"You lack experience, for now just watch."

He knew she was right and stepped back. "Yes ma'am," He looked towards the devil and noticed how she continued fondling herself. Before he knew it, something had squirt out of both of her nipples and was heading straight towards him. He would've been killed if Rias hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"Don't let your guard down," She scolded. "Yuuto!" She called to Kiba. Nodding, he grabbed his sword and vanished.

"He disappeared," Kurai said as he helped Rias up.

Rias nodded no. "He's so fast you can't see him. Yuuto represents a knight, so his trigger is speed, and the sword is his strongest weapon." Rias explained the Evil Pieces further as Kiba cut off the two larger arms on the stray, causing it's blood to spray everywhere as it screamed in agony. Koneko then stepped forward and approached her like she was nothing.

"Koneko-chan, be careful," Kurai warned her.

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" The stray's appearance grew more grotesque and a mouth opened from her larger body. A mouth that swallowed Koneko whole. "Koneko!" Kurai tried to step in holding out his gauntlet, but Rias stopped me.

"Don't worry." Rias said. As if on cue, Koneko forced the mouth open with brute strength. I noticed that some of her clothes were torn and I once again ignored that little fact. "Koneko is a rook. Her trait is simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability."

**[Guess big things do come in small packages]**

"That kind of attack didn't even scratch her," Kurai said in amazement. He was glad to be on her side.

"Fly," Koneko punched the teeth before her and they shattered once her fist connected and the stray was sent into the wall.

"For a girl with tiny fists, she sent that thing flying," Kurai said in amazement.

"Akeno!" Rias called with a smirk.

"Yes, President." Akeno then started moving towards the stray. "My my, what should I do?" As Akeno approached the stray, one of the hands Kiba cut off moved to attack Rias.

Kurai turned and saw it coming. "President!"

He held out his gauntlet as the arm flew over some of its blood. The puddle bubbled and created the same spines from the other night that impaled through the arm and stopped it in its tracks.

"Thanks," Rias said in surprise at seeing his gear in action.

"I remembered that trick from Raynare," Kurai mentioned. "Are you okay?"

"I am thanks to you." She said as she stood up. "Akeno, finish her off."

"A bad girl who tries to harm our president needs to be punished." Akeno said as lightning formed in her hands.

"She's the queen. The almighty vice commander combining the powers of all other pieces." Rias revealed.

"My my, you still seem to have some energy left. Then how about this?" A huge bolt of lightning struck the stray and it screamed in pain.

"She specializes in attacks using demonic powers. On top of that, she is..." Rias started.

"Oh my, you're still energetic!" Akeno said as she licked her lips. As the stray continued to scream, Kurai's eyes widened in both shock induced fear.

"... a complete sadist." As Rias finished, Kurai's mouth was agape. "You mean this turns her on?" He asked. He knew from day 1 that there was something off about her sweet smile. But he had no idea it was that.

As she continued sending thousands of jolts, she giggled with a blush on her face. Seeing the stray have enough, Rias stepped in. "Akeno, that's enough."

Akeno ceased her attack and cupped her flushed cheeks. "And just when it was getting good."

At that moment, the stray made one last attempt and lunged at her.

She stopped as several spines appeared from the blood that Kiba had spilled, and impaled her, trapping her and limiting her movements.

"I guess the only thing I'm good at is making blood needles," Kurai panted.

Rias smirked and approached the stray. "Through time, you'll understand the true capabilities," After she said that, she approached the stray and smirked watching it struggle from Kurai's needle. "Any last words?" She asked as a magic circle appeared in her hands.

"Burn in hell," At those words, the stray was engulfed in a blast of powerful demonic energy that completely obliterated it to kingdom come.

"Checkmate," Rias said with a sly smile.

"Holy crap, it's no wonder she's the king," Kurai said in surprise and slight fear of her power. At that moment, he knew to try to stay on her good side, so he wouldn't end up her next victim.

He looked around at everyone and was amazed at how powerful they were with their respective "Evil Piece" as she called it. So what was he?

"President," Kurai said gaining her attention. She turned to him as he scratched the back of his head. "So what Evil Piece am I?" He asked her.

To his surprise, Rias smirked and folded her arms. "You're the pawn, Kurai."

"Pawn?" Kurai racked his brain remembering chess pieces. When he heard pawn, he thought about those tiny pieces in front of the army. "Wait a minute, you mean I'm-"

"The foot soldier," Rias finished for him.

Kurai chuckled awkwardly. "Great," He said without much enthusiasm

Rias turned to everyone else and dusted off her hand. "Now let's go home, everyone."

"Yes president," Everyone said.

Just as Kurai was about to leave with everyone else, Rias placed a hand on his shoulder.

"President?"

"You're not going home just yet."

* * *

(Kurai's P.O.V)

Rias had told me that Koneko was double-booked again so she sent me to take care of the other summoning. This time I, hoped that this one wasn't as eccentric as Oya-san, and that they didn't need anything major. Since Dohnaseek destroyed my bike, I ended up jogging there. The good thing was that it was only two blocks and that I had exceptionally good stamina for running.

"Having one summoning was exhausting already, but I have to do two?"

**[Quit whining. This is something a foot soldier should handle]**

There were times when I really hated this dragon. "Sometimes I think about cutting you off with an axe," I told him. "A foot soldier, huh?" Am I really the weakest piece out of everyone? I was a good runner, but I wasn't as fast as Kiba. I was nowhere as strong as Koneko, and Akeno trumped everyone when it came to magic. The only good thing going for me was a stupid dragon gauntlet that was only good for hardening blood.

If I wanted to meet Rias's expectations, I had to be more adept in magic. Even if it meant trying to work with Torafusa.

Twenty minutes had passed and I had made it to my destination. It was if nothing more, but a regular house in a quiet neighborhood. After finding the particular house, I knocked on the door, onl for it to swing open. "_Who leaves their door unlocked?_" I thought to myself.

"Hey! Anyone here? I'm Rias Gremory's servant. Anyone?" I ask the empty hallway. I heard no response and thought something smelled. That's when I realized something really smelled.

[**It smells like lemon scented floor cleaner on a polished wood…and death]**

"How can tell you that without a nose?" I suddenly took in that last word and my face felt pale and dry. "What happened?"

I moved into the living room and it was dimly lit with candles and my ominous feeling actually worsened. And the smell of blood was stronger. I took another step forward and i stepped in something wet. "Fucking great." I groaned. I wiped what was on my shoe off of it. Sure enough, it was blood. My hand trembled as it was stained in blood that wasn't mine. I gagged and covered my mouth with my clean hand. If this was one of those horror movie, the obvious solution was to run like hell. But like in all of those movies, I looked further into the room and saw a dead body lying on the floor with a large puddle of blood surrounding it. "What the fuck am I looking at!?" I ask in shock and fear.

"Punishment of the wicked." I turned and saw a white haired man sitting in the couch. "I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." He turned to show me his face, and the face he made was so creepy, I was tempted to sprint out of there.

"Well, well, if it isn't a Devil." He said as he rose from the couch. "My name is Freed Zelzan." He introduced with a bow, then he did a weird dance as he said "A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!"

"A priest," I looked across him and the corpse. When I looked closer at the corpse, I noticed he was wearing the attire fit for priests.

You bastard! Did you do this!?" I asked, pointing to the dead body.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on demons. End of the road! The end! That's why I killed him!" Even if I was a demon, let alone a dragon wielder, I couldn't help but shake in fear at how crazy this guy was.

I summoned my sacred gear and held it out at him ready to fight back. He had a keen eye as he noticed my arm was shaking.

He grinned maniacally at me causing me to step back. "You're scared? Well that's no surprise. Getting rid of shitty Devils and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job." He revealed as he pulled out a gun and a sword hilt with no blade attached out of his coat. A blade of light extended from the sword hilt and I realized I was screwed. "I'll now stick this sword into your heart and score a lively headshot with this fabulous gun!" He threatened and lunged at me as he swung his sword.

"Stay back," I yelled as the blue gem on my arm glowed. The blood from the priest's body shot up in spines and sped towards the psycho priest.

"Sorry old man," I said feeling bad for using an innocent victim's blood as a weapon.

The spines were suddenly hacked as Freed displayed expert swordsmanship and hacked through them.

I couldn't take on this guy alone, so I did the smartest option and made a run for it.

"Oh no you don't. KER-BLAM!" As he said this, the sound of a gunshot rang across the room, and I fell to the ground yelling in agony as I felt my leg get shot. The feeling was even worse, and this was coming from a guy who's been stabbed with light.

I rolled on my back clutching m y knee. "Damn it, that hurts!"

"An exorcist's golden bullet... You like it?" He asked rhetorically.

"Son of a bitch," I growled in agitation. This guy couldn't have been human. "What the hell are you?"

He placed the sword to his chest with a wicked grin. "I'm a man who lives solely for the purpose, of hunting little Satan babies such as you."

"That wasn't the ques-"

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked behind Freed and saw Asia in shock at the horror before her. '_Shit_.' I thought. That's when I wondered what was she doing here to begin with?

"Oh, Asia, my assistant. Are you done setting up the magical barrier?" He asked as if Asia didn't look like she was about to vomit at the scene before her.

"Th-This is..." She was too scared to say anything else.

"Oh, right, you're a beginner. This is our job. We kill off worthless people enchanted by Devils you see." He explained to the frightened girl. He then pointed to me with his sword. "Like this little shit for example," Asia turned and we had made direct eye contact.

She had covered in mouth in shock seeing me. "Kurai-san?"

"Asia," In this predicament, that was all I could mutter. I made a silent oath not to see her for her own good. And I never expected this to happen.

"What? You know each other?" Freed asked.

"Why are you...?" She started. I turned away from her and looked down in shame.

"Asia... I'm... I'm a Devil." I confessed sadly.

"A Devil? No it's not true. Is it...?" She questioned.

"Asia please believe me when I say I wasn't trying to deceive you. I figured it best you never saw me again for your own good." I explained.

"No way!" Asia denied with tears in her eyes. Now I felt like a huge ass, I didn't want her to cry. Knowing she was only made me feel worse.

"Unfortunately, Asia, Devils and humans, are incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of fallen angels." He said whispering the part about fallen angels, but I still heard it. "Well, let's get this done now." Freed placed his sword in front of my throat. "Are you ready?"

Before I could say anything else, Asia stood and held her arms out shielding me.

"Asia, what are you doing?" Discreetly, I noticed her hand was glowing a green aura that felt warm and blissful. It was the same feeling from when she had healed me earlier. No, that's what she was doing at that moment.

"Come on! Are you serious?" Freed asked her with a bored tone of voice.

"Father Freed, I beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go, please!" She begged as tears continued to fall from her eyes. The aura disappeared from her hand before she could finish healing my gunshot injury.

"Do you know what you're saying?" His tone had turned from bored to threatening.

"He may be a Devil, but Kurai-san is a good person. And God won't forgive you for such a deed!" I couldn't help but kept thinking about why Asia would defend me after all of this. Did she understand she could be getting herself killed?

"Don't give me that crap!" Freed hissed as he swung his sword at Asia, but only cutting her clothes, including her bra.

"Asia! Ah fuck!" My leg was still in intense pain, and it hurt to stand up. _'Get the fuck up! GET THE FUCK UP!' _No matter how many times I said that in my head, my body refused to listen.

"You fucking bitch!" Freed stabbed his sword into the ground and grabbed Asia's face and pulled her forward harshly.

"Get your hands off of her!" I demanded trying to stand up, only for my leg to give up on me ad make me fall again.

Freed growled in annoyance and pulled out his gun. Pointing it at me, he yelled. "Shut the hell up already!" He shot at me as I scurried away from the bullets. If they weren't dodged, they missed barely. He kept shooting at me till I took shelter behind the sofa, where some of the bullets stopped midway through it, completely shielding me.

I peeked my head over the sofa as Freed had turned his attention back to Asia, who was struggling as Freed had pinned her to the wall with his sword.

"The fallen angel woman told me not to hurt you, but I think you do need a little punishment!"

Fallen Angel women? Could he have been talking about Yuum…Raynare. I looked to Asia, and no matter what, couldn't believe she was in cahoots with that horrid person. Did that mean that Asia herself was a fallen angel?

"Bastard!" I yelled getting ready to bumrush him, only for him to pull his gun out and take another shot at me. I flopped behind the couch just in time. He ignored me again as he turned to Asia

Freed grabbed one of Asia's breasts and the sight had placed me on edge at that point. "A chaste nub getting seriously fucked up by a priest." He said suggestively as he trailed his gun up Asia's thigh and rubbed it up against her panties. "Does that sound fun?"

"Don't!" Asia begged.

I could feel the pain from my teeth grinding, my nails piercing my clenched fist. My anger was past the boiling point. And I could tell Torafusa noticed as my sacred gear summoned itself. _"I don't __care what it takes,' _as I said this, I unconsciously stood up and both Freed and Asia had turned to me.

"Still alive are we?" Freed asked as he readied his gun. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit. FUCKING DIE!" He laughed as he was about to pull the trigger, but before he could think, he felt something running against his hands and fingers. He looked toward his gun and noticed that the metal was running against his hand as if it was melting.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

"Huh," Freed turned to Kurai as the latter was emanating a dark red aura. His eyes glowed red like burning coals, and his teeth had turned canine as he snarled. His hair, which was momentarily blond, was raven black.

"Kurai-san," Asia quivered at the sight of him.

Without hesitation, Kurai placed his right foot on the sofa, and for a split second, Freed noticed it had glinted. With incredible force, he kicked it and the couch rammed Freed, pushing and sending his back against the wall as the couch pinned his legs.

"What the fuck is this," He groaned as he looked towards Kurai, who lunged at him with a bloodthirsty look on his face. His eyes widened in fear as Kurai appeared in front of him with his fist clenched. He punched the wall, narrowly missing Freed by mere inches, causing the latter to shudder. Hey both made eye contact and an eerie silence occurred. "Don't kill me," After a few seconds, Freed gave in and passed out.

Kurai turned to Asia and walked towards her. His breathing was ragged as his movements seemed uncoordinated as if he was a zombie. When Kurai was a few inches from her, he looked deep into her fear filled green eyes. "Kurai-san, I know you're not a demon," To Kurai's surprised, he smiled at her.

That thoroughly surprised him as he backed away from her as if he was the one who now feared her. For a moment, her appearance had changed. Her hair turned white as snow, and her eyes turned from green to blue.

Whoever this girl was blushed at him and smiled. Her smile was warm and nostalgic. The kind of smile that made you light headed and you couldn't remember who you were.

Kurai gripped a hand over his right eye and clenched his throbbing head "Kiria…Kiria," That was all he could mutter, much to Asia's confusion. Before she could ask him anything, he yelled out of the top of his lungs. What was weird was that it sounded more like a roar from an animal, than a person yelling. She kept looking into his eyes as Kurai walked over to her and grabbed the hilt from Freed's light sword. He pulled it out and released her.

"Thank you," She said as she stood and faced him.

"Asia," Kurai's voice was distorted, as if his voice, and another deeper voice, were talking in perfect sync. "I'm sorry, for all of this," As he talked, his red coal eyes turned blue and he had regained his smile. Regardless, his hair remained black.

Kurai looked at the corpse and back to her. He was surprised to see her face full of even more fear. He figured she was scared of him, knowing what he was. "You better leave before the cops get here, or that psycho priest wakes up."

BANG

Kurai felt something blunt clock him in the head, and immediately saw as everything went black. The only thing he heard was Asia;s high pitched screams.

Asia looked as Kurai fell forward on the ground, and looked to Freed as he was laughing with another pistol pointing right at him. "Too late!" He laughed wickedly.

Kurai-san!" Asia attempted to heal him, only to be kicked back and sent flying a few feet by Freed.

"Damn bitch," The psycho placed a foot and stomped on the unconscious demon's back a few times to be sure he was alive.

"No response," Freed grinned madly and pointed his gun at his head. "Better safe than sorry," He said lightheartedly.

"Father Freed, please don't," Asia begged him.

"Now you'll see what we Exorcist's do," He pulled the hammer back on his pistol and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**I'm back baby!**

**Sorry I haven't been responsive lately. I've been crazy busy with school, not to mention juggling Lacrosse practice.**

**Alright, so I haven't been getting as many reviews for Demon Chronicles than this. I've actually had more readers here than that story. So as punishment, I'm leaving you all in suspense.**

**But in all seriousness, I'm going to need a lot more support than that.**

**Now, I'm trying to get into Fairy Tail. There's like 372 chapters, and 175 episodes. I hear they're supposed to make a fifth season come April, so I'm hoping to catch up on the entire series by the end of the month. I downloaded #Animania for the anime, and Pocket Manga as well as #Mangania for the manga. So far, I'm on the Daybreak Arc, and hoping to finish soon. **

**I think Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic is kickass. So I might do something remotely similar, or maybe not. **

**Now let's get to more of the replies.**

**Moka'sdragonofdeath: Sorry man, shit happens.**

**Argorok: I'll see what I can do.**

**Next time, with Holy Confrontations**


	4. Holy Confrontation

**Here's Chapter Four, and in a decent amount of time.**

**Alright, so for those who are into the Demon Chronicles, I want you to know that that story is going on hiatus to make some adjustments regarding construction. Sorry, and I hope you can forgive me. For now, this story will be a priority.**

**Let's move onto some replies:**

**lioncousin: Read on, and you shall find out as the story gets better.**

**ReaperXStalker: Ask and you shall recieve**

**With that, here's Holy Confrontation**

* * *

Kurai's eyes snapped open and squinted so that he could adjust to the light. He sat up and looked around to see he was back in his bedroom. "How did I get back in my apartment?" He suddenly felt his leg tense and looked to see his leg was wrapped in bandages, and that he only was in shorts.

"This injury," Kurai felt his brain pulse as he saw a flash from last night. Freed's maniacal face, Asia shielding him, and then her look of fear.

"Asia,"

As if on cue, Rias had walked in and faced Kurai as they made contact. "You're awake," She said, sounding like she was going to cry.

"Rias-sa-" He was interrupted as she hugged him tight. "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're okay," She was surprised as Kurai lighly pushed her off of him and looked into his eyes.

"What happened last night?" He asked her with a serious demeanor.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Kurai fell forward from Freed's bullet and lied on the floor unconscious. Freed noticed that no blood was spilled and went on to assume he wasn't dead._

_"Now you'll see what we Exorcist's do," He pulled the hammer back on his pistol and pulled the trigger._

_*BANG*_

_Asia's screams were drown out by the bullet shot and cried thinking he was dead._

_To his surprise and shock, the bullet bounced off of Kurai's head and ricocheted to the rooftop, blasting a hole in it. What pissed him off more was that there was no head wound at all. "Dammit. Going to have to make me work for it, eh?" As he said this, he picked up his light sword, and double gripped the hilt ready to drive it in through the demon's skull. All of a sudden, a magic circle appeared on the wall in front of him , and he felt his blade intercept with the blade of another._

_Kiba stepped from the magic circle and pushed Freed back using his sword. "Kage-kun, we camee to sa-" Kiba looked back and widened his eyes at the sight of his friend's unconscious state. "Crap," He hissed._

"_He just jumped out from the wall," Asia said as if she was dreaming._

_Out from the wall, Akeno appeared and stepped over Kurai. "My my, this is gross. What a mess."_

_Koneko followed out of the circle and stepped off of Kurai's back. She glared at Freed. "An Exorcist."_

_Freed jumped back and pulled out his second gun, grinning madly. "Now this is more like it. Nothing like a good old Devil five way to get a guy off."_

"_Forgive us. But that boy is one of us," Kiba told him._

_Freed snickered. "Ooooh. It's nice to know who wears the pants in this relationship."_

"_What a mouth for a self-proclaimed priest." Kiba spatted back._

_That comment made Freed growl in anger. "To be talked down by shits like you is beyond humiliating. I'll blast every one of you fuckers to kingdom's come any way I want to!"_

"_Even Devils have rules," Akeno told him while retaining her smile. Her eyes however, told him she was serious. That she was showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed. _

_Freed responded by blushing lightly and hugging himself. "Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" _

_"You should just disappear." A huge wave of black and red energy blasted Freed right in the head, and out of the magic circle came Rias. "It seems you've been messing around with my adorable servant." She said with venom in her voice._

"_Oh honey, can't you tell when someone's dead?" Freed snickered._

_With a look of fear in her eyes, Rias looked behind her and kneeled next to the passed out blonde. "Kurai?" She said hoping he would wake. _

_Freed chuckled and shot at the roof. "I shot him right in the back of the head," He said maniacally. _

_Rias feared for the worst and looked towards the back of his head. Only to find no entrance wound. "No injury."_

_Freed growled in agitation. "The bastard refuses to die, and melted my favorite pistol!"_

_She stood up and faced Freed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know a stray exorcist was around. I never noticed because there was a barrier set up until a little while ago," She told the passed out blonde._

_Freed growled at Asia and started kicking stomping at her head. Despite her screams of pain he continued. "You bitch. It was your job to take care of the barrier!"_

_He felt a tingling in his spine, and stared at a pissed off red head, causing him to cease. "A vulgar scum who would harm even his own comrade."_

_Kiba smirked at Freed. "Now you've done it."_

"_You've done a commendable job of nearly killing my slave. And as his master, I'm obligated by my responsibilities to take my revenge." She said as a red aura surrounded her, causing Freed to back away._

_"This is bad. I didn't expect the red head to be this strong." He said in slight fear._

_Koneko, who was holding a coffee table ready to chuck it at him, sniffed the air. "Multiple fallen angels." She warned everyone._

_"Hahaha, you're all fucked now! You'll all vanish in light!" Freed announced as an ominous portal opened above him._

_"President?" Akeno asked Rias._

_"Retrieving Kurai is our priority for now. Akeno, prepare a jump. Koneko, I'll leave him to you." She told her queen and rook._

_"Sure." Koneko said as she threw the table at Freed._

_"Damn you Devils, I won't let you go— Hey that hurts!" He said as the table met his back, and sent him flying._

_As Koneko slung Kurai over her shoulders, they turned to Asia, who smiled at them. "Please take good care of him." _

* * *

"You left her for dead!?" Kurai yelled out of anger. Kind and sweet as she was, how could Rias leave her?

"The jump only works for those who are a part of the Gremory house," She revealed.

Kurai stifled and kept himself from crying. Not from sadness, but from self-loathing. It was at that moment, his Sacred gear appeared on his arm. Regardless, he was too upset to notice, or even care.

"I'm so weak," He said to himself.

"That's not true," Rias consoled him.

[**You have to remember the Sister was an enemy]**

'_Screw you,' _Kurai yelled in his head.

[**If it wasn't for me, you would've died painfully. I saved your life, so you should thank me]**

Rias was unaware of his mental argument and asked him something. "How did you survive a shot to the head?"

Kurai ceased his bickering and felt the back of his head. "I was shot," In his mind, that explained how he passed out.

[**Your welcome]**

"Torafusa-san?" Both Rias and he looked to his arm after he had said that. "Your Sacred Gear?"

[**Before he shot you, I hardened your thick head so the bullet wouldn't penetrate. The brunt of the hit however, caused you to knock out]**

"Torafusa hardened my own head," He repeated to Rias, who stroked the gauntlet. "Not only does it change matter on other things, but it changes the matter on a person's body," He explained as his gauntlet disappeared.

"Matter Shifter. That's incredible," He told her. Kurai was suddenly facing Rias as she cupped his cheeks and looked him in his eyes. "I'm sorry, for sending you into the hands of a rogue priest. My actions were unjustified, and I hope you could forgive me."

"Cut it out," Kurai told her, much to her surprise.

His demeanor turned serious. "I told you, that you never have to apologize, and that my actions are of my responsibility."

That caused Rias to smile and stand up.

"You're leaving?" He asked her.

Rias nodded. "I want you to rest up for today, and not get into any trouble."

She walked out and the first thing Kurai did as he heard the front door shut was walk into the bathroom. "Asia," He whispered. And threw a sudden fit of anger, punched a hole in the wall with his right hand cursing himself. "Dammit." He pulled his hand out and was awestruck to see no cuts or bruises at all. Even when he had hit the wall, his hand didn't hurt at all.

He walked out of the bathroom and threw on a pair of jeans and red shirt. He left out the front door and went out to get some air.

* * *

"Why would President Rias, turn me into a demon?" He said to himself as he strolled in the park out on a walk. Ever since he was turned into demon, his life became hell. He couldn't stand his own ground against anyone. He had no clue what he was doing, a majority of the time, and he had to be saved more than once by the others. He wouldn't have been surprised if Rias had thought of him as a faliure of a servant.

But what was really bugging him was Asia, left at the mercy of that deranged holy man. Only the Lord knew what they were doing to her, and he wasn't doing a damn thing to help her. Kurai had hated himself for not being able to protect her, lying to her, and thinking that she was truly a bad person.

"I can understand now why I killed myself," He had said to himself.

"Um...Kurai-san," His eyes widened at the sound of that honey sweet voice. "No way," He looked up to see the Sister herself, looking at him with concern in her eyes. She wore the same outfit from when they had first met.

"You're alive," He managed a stutter. What really got to his mind was..

HOW?

She smiled at him and blushed slightly, causing him to blush as well out of surprise.

She swiveled in place as if what she was trying to say was embarassing. "Do you, want to hang out?"

Before he knew it, Kurai ended up taking her to a burger place not too far from them. It was actually the same place he had went with Yuum...Rayn...the Fallen Angel.

The weird part was seeing her attempt to order what she wanted. Considering she hasn't been to Japan, Kurai understood and bought her the same as what he got.

He had come back with a tray of burgers and fries and took a seat across from her. He unwrapped his burger, but before he took a bite, he watched as Asia kept turning her burger around as if she had no clue what to do with it.

"Come on, don't tell me you never had one before," He demonstrated and took a bite out of his. He watched as she followed his example and took a bite out of hers, followed with a look of surprise. "It's really good," She exclaimed.

That brought out a genuine smile. At this point, he would've forgotten how to smile if it wasn't for her. He wanted to ask her how she got away from Freed unscathed. But seeing her enjoy herself after what she had went through, he didn't want to bring back that pain.

"I'm glad you like it," He said to her. It was amazing how she saw him, even after finding out what he was, and what he could do.

"I just noticed, your hair. It's blond again," She told him.

"Huh?"

"Last night, your hair turned black, but now it's back to normal," She told him.

"I didn't even know," Kurai had told her. He wondered when did his hair change colors? And how?

Kurai swllowed his spit and decided to ask the one thing that was bugging him.

"Asia, do you fear me?"

She looked at him as he refused to even glance at her. "Why would I fear you?"

"Because of what I am, because of what I'm capable of," Kurai had told her.

"Being nice to people? Even if they're seen as an enemy," She said, surprising the latter and making him look up at her smile. "It came off as a surprise, but compared to...you know who," She smiled as a tint of red painted her cheeks. "You're a really nice person."

"Even if I am a Devil?" He asked her.

She clapped her hands together. "Even if you are one, I'm sure the Lord will look down on you, and bring you happiness."

Immediately, his head felt like a gorilla hammered a nail through his skull. "I don't need a prayer," He gritted gripping his head, surprising her as she stopped.

"Sorry," She said sweetly. Her soft smile made Kurai look down from embarrassment. "This is the most fun I've ever had," She looked at him and kept her radiant smile that forced Kurai's cheeks to turn red.

After eating, the two walked back to the park and sat near one of the benches near the fountain where he had fought the Fallen Angel.

"Talk about nostalgia," He muttered to himself as he took a seat next to her. Before that, his knee buckled and he hissed in pain from where Freed had shot him. He supported himself and kept from falling until he sat down. Asia had noticed his look of discomfort and placed both hands on his kneecap. "What are you.." He felt a tingling sensation and looked to see she was using her healing magic on his injury. "That green light," He said seeing the aura emanating from the two rings. In an instant, he felt his knee stitch itself and heal.

"Thank you," He told her as she finished and sat down. "How does it feel?" She asked him

Kurai responded by lifting his knee, and was surprised at how there was no pain. "It feels a whole lot better. That healing power is really amazing," He watched as the rings disappeared and it brought back a question that he's been wondering. "Asia, is that a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, it is," She admitted.

It was just like he thought. She too knew the existence of Sacred Gears, and she considered hers as a gift. He willingly brought out his own Sacred Gear, surprising her as she looked at his gauntlet. "This is my Sacred Gear. It has the ability to change the property of matter. It was because of this, that I had survived yesterday," He held a soft smile. "Not to mention, you protecting me."

"I didn't know you had a Sacred Gear. That's amazing," She said sincerely.

"I don't really understand its full potential. But your power is far better for the sake of others. You're able to cure humans and animals," His eyes became questionable as his gauntlet disappeared. "And Devils too, right?"

Her face held a complicated expression, which soon turned sad. Soon after, a single tear fell from her eyes. More tears dropped from her eyes as she fell on her knees crying.

Kurai was surprised to see her cry and kicked himself for causing it. "Sorry," He helped her up and sat her back down on the bench. "What is it?"

She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. After that, she told him the story about how she became someone known as the "Holy Maiden."

"My parents abandoned me when I was just a baby. I was dropped off at a church in a small town in Europe, where some kind nuns found me, and took me in."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kurai assured her.

"When I was only eight, a small puppy found its way in. It was wounded, and close to death. I prayed for it, and by miracle, I ended up healing the wounds. One of the Catholic members saw me do this and reported me. Since then, I was sent to the main Catholic Church where I healed so many people afflicted with wounds and illnesses. I was so happy that my powers could be used to help people."

"Its people like you that makes me know what it's like to be a saint," Kurai commented.

She nodded with a smile and continued. "But one day, I met a man, who had wings like that of a bat's."

"A Devil?"

"Yes. He was injured and mortally wounded, so I healed him. But when I realized the errors of what I had done, it was too late. When people found out, I was then labeled a heretic and a witch."

"That's why you joined the Fallen Angels? Because you had no home?" Kurai asked her with sadness in his voice.

"They do such horrible things, and all in the name of God. Even then, I never forget the joy of prayer, and how thankful I am to God. In a way, I think of this, as nothing more than God's will. And hopefully, when I overcome this obstacle, he'll answer my prayers, and I can finally live my dream."

"Your dream?" Kurai asked her.

"To make lifelong friends, or any friend for that matter, and have fun with them, play with them. Learn things that I have no clue about." She looked at him and smiled. "Because, I have no friends.

Kurai was awestruck, at how she could say something like that, and retained a smile. "This girl," He stood up and hid his eyes under his hair. "That's a load of crap."

"Kurai-san?"

"You said you have no friends. Is that right?" He turned to her with a sad smile. "So I'm not your friend? Is that how it is?" He smirked. He wasn't sad or upset about her words; he just wanted to show her how serious he was.

That comment caused her to blush and look at his determined smirk, looking back with a smile. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'll be your friend. We'll have fun, play together. I'll teach you everything I know about Japanese culture, and I'll make your dream come true. After what I had put you through, I owe you that much. Besides, we've gotten to know each other so well, I'm surprised you didn't realize it."

"But you're a Devil, I can't. It's forbidden," She said trying hard to deny it. She looked up at him as he faced her. "It doesn't matter the difference of what we are. Something as valuable as a friendship can transcend anything."

"You really mean it, you'll be my friend?" She said with teary eyes. "Even if it means I'll put your life in danger?"

"If anyone or anything tries to hurt you," Kurai punched his fist. "I'll beat the snot out of them."

"Is that so?" A deep female voice said from behind him. Kurai's face paled recognizing the voice. "No way."

The both of them turned and saw Raynare standing in the middle of the fountain, making it look like she was walking on the water. She wore the same leather S&M straps from before. And her crow like wings revealed themselves.

"Raynare-sama," Asia hid behind Kurai, as Raynare eyed her skeptically.

Kurai was surprised hearing that she knew her. Regardless, he held his arm out shielding her.

"Ah, if it isn't my "ex-boyfriend" Kurai-chan," She teased him. "And you're fraternizing with one of my trusted followers. Talk about scandalous."

"Damn bitch," Kurai growled. His anger boiled at the mere sight of her. Hearing her refer to Asia as a follower pissed him off even more.

"Asia, you can't run from me," Her eyes turned menacing as well as serious.

"I refuse to go back! If it means I'll only end up hurting others. I no longer want anything to do with what you do," Asia yelled at her. She clutched Kurai's shirt shaking in fear. "I'm sorry, I ran away after last night."

"Something told me that was the case," Kurai admitted. It made sense how she made it back unharmed. She never returned at all.

A spear of light appeared in Raynare's hands as she took a battle stance. "I'm taking you back Asia."

Kurai growled and summoned his Sacred Gear. "You're going to have to cross the bloody road before that happens."

At the sight of his gauntlet, Raynare scowled at him. She could never forget what that thing had did to her. "How dare you bring that thing out after the humiliation it caused me."

Kurai was surprised. He realized she feared his Sacred Gear, which made it better for him. At that moment, he realized he had no blood to harden. That was until he remembered the water bottle porcupine. '_Torafusa-san, harden the water into piercing blades that'll rip her to shreds.'_

**[As you wish]**

The water under Raynare bubbled and extended upwards, taking the form of jagged blades ready to slice her. With grace, she flew up, and evaded the swords, surprising the latter.

Raynare flew up and chucked her spear straight towards them.

"I'm not going to fall for the same thing twice," Kurai was going to turn himself into a gasified state, so the spear would fly straight through him...and straight into Asia.

"Crap," He shoved her out of the way as the spear found its mark and impaled through his stomach and out of his back.

Kurai hissed in pain. No matter how many times he'd be stabbed, he couldn't handle the pain that was poisonous to devils. "At this point, I thought I would've built up an immunity," He said to himself.

"Kurai-san," Asia ran up to him as the spear had disappeared. "You're hurt."

Kurai vainly tried to stand. When he stood, the pain in his stomach slightly subsided, and he felt no more blood leak out of his wound.

[**Don't worry; I hardened your blood to stop the bleeding. She missed your major organs]**

"Thank you, Torafusa-san," Kurai felt a familiar blissful feeling and looked behind him to see Asia using her healing magic on his wound. "Asia."

The green aura along with her rings disappeared as the pain from his injury vanished. "Your wound should be better."

Raynare glared at them and summoned another spear. "Asia, why don't you be a good girl and come with us? Or I send this spear straight through his heart."

Asia's eyes widened at her threat, until Kurai shielded her from her sight. "Don't listen to her. I want you to make a run for it, and whatever you do, don't look back."

"She'll kill you," Asia told him.

"I understand. If so, I'm taking her with me," Kurai turned back to the winged woman, only to see she was gone. "What," Kurai instinctively looked up, only to jump back, dodging a spear that was coming right at the both of them. The impact resulted in an explosion that sent Kurai flying into the fountain, and Asia skidding on the ground. When she looked up, she quivered at Raynare, who stood over her, glaring at her with another spear aimed at where Kurai was. "Next time, I won't miss him on purpose."

"Wait!" Raynare turned to Asia, who stood. "I'll go, just don't hurt him."

Raynare smirked and wrapped her wings around her. "Good girl."

Before she could leave, she turned her head and saw Kurai standing from the water, thoroughly soaked to the bone. "You got me with that sneak attack," The blue gem on his shoulder glowed and several blobs of water snaked behind him.

Raynare smirked. "It's over, Kurai-chan."

Kurai pointed his gauntlet at her and the water snakes rushed towards her. "Die!"

Raynare casually turned and revealed Asia wrapped around her wing, shocking Kurai. "_Stop Torafusa!"_

The water snakes reverted back to water and fell into the fountain.

"Don't worry," Raynare assured him as she stroked Asia's cheek. "I'm going to take good care of her."

Without hesitation, Kurai ran towards them. "Asia, don't go with her, please!"

Raynare unfolded her wings and took flight carrying Asia. "Forgive me, Kurai-san."

Kurai unfolded his wings and flew after them. "You're not getting away from me!"

"I hope," Asia said smiling at him. "We'll be able to see each other again."

"Asia!" The both of them disappeared in a cloud of black feathers as Kurai passed through it.

"No," He landed back down fisted the ground. "Dammit," He stood up and pulled out his cell phone. "I have to call the others," He placed his ear on the phone, only for it to shock him and fizz out. It must have broken when he had fell in the water. "Great," He tossed it over his shoulder and into the fountain.

Even if he had called them, that didn't guarantee they would help him. "Some friend I am. I am so pathetic."

* * *

As clock striked eight and the day turned into night. Kurai had returned back to his apartment and changed into dry clothes. He was going to save her; he was going to bring her back, even if it meant losing his second life in the process.

He looked in the mirror at his choice of wardrobe. "If I'm going to die, I might as well look good."

He changed into a black dress shirt with a matching black tie, and black slacks along with black sneakers. He looked to his arm and summoned his gauntlet. "If I'm going to fight with the black dragon, I might as well go all out in black."

He looked to his hair and remembered how Asia told him it had turned black. He wondered if it would turn black again. Despite his effort, he came up with nothing.

[**You're really going through with this?]**

"What choice do I have?"

[**If by some sliver of a chance you do survive, the red head is going to kill you]**

"I'll face any punishment she gives me. Right now, I don't care. Besides even if I die, it's not like it'll mean anything. I'm just a pawn, the sacrificial piece." He read the rules of chess, and how the pawn was only good at being sacrificed and risking their lives for the front line. They were only made for that purpose.

"Asia, even if I die. I swear, I'll bring you back home."

* * *

Kurai found himself at the church where he went with Asia when they first met. Call it a lucky guess, but something told him that this was where their base of operations was.

The upside of wearing all black was that it camouflaged him and kept him blended in the dark.

The danger inside forced a chill down Kurai's spine, causing him to shake slightly. "Ah, what the hell?" His black gauntlet appeared and he readied himself to walk in.

Before he took another step, he felt someone grab onto his arm and pull him into a nearby bush. Whoever did it was trying to rip his arm off the socket. Before he could fight who he thought was an enemy, a hand was placed over his mouth, muffling him.

His night vision made it clear to see. "Koneko-chan? Kiba?" His voice was muffled as Koneko kept him quiet.

Koneko pulled her hand back off of his mouth and wiped it on her shirt.

"Unless you want to be heard by the guards, you might want to keep it down," The knight advised him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Kurai noticed the sword strapped to Kiba's side. "If President Rias sent you here to retrieve me, you might as well do it afterwards. And I think you should bring a body bag just in case."

"We're not going to stop you, in fact, we're here to help you," Koneko told him, much to his surprise.

"Does President know you're doing this?" Kurai asked her.

"Who do you think was the one who sent us?" Kiba responded.

* * *

"What was that idiot thinking?" Rias asked Akeno as they walked along the forest behind the church.

"He has guts though, you have to give him that," Akeno defended. "Ufufufu. I think it's brave what he's doing."

"I must thank you for keeping an eye on him, Akeno," Rias said to her and turned back to in front of her.

"It was no trouble at all. I noticed, it seems he's starting to understand his Sacred Gear even more, he was able to stop it from killing the Sister at will."

"That's good," Rias responded. "What about the strange magic energy he released last night?"

Akeno shook her head. "That however, he himself might not even be aware of it."

"I see," Rias stopped and held out her hand stopping Akeno. "You can come out, there's no use in hiding."

"Oh dear," From atop the tree right in front of them, two beings with crow like wings revealed themselves. The one on the right was the man known as Dohnaseek, who attacked Kurai a few days ago.

His partner next to him was a buxom young woman with long navy blue hair and brown eyes that were intense like a hawk. She wore a violet red top and matching miniskirt complimented with a gold chain around your neck.

"I assume it's just you two?" Rias asked in a calm manner.

"Afraid so, the rest of our group is in the middle of a special ceremony…" Dohnaseek stopped mid-sentence recognizing Rias. "Well isn't this a surprise, Gremory-san."

"You're the Fallen Angel that attacked one of my precious servants," Rias remembered.

"Guilty as charged," Dohnaseek sneered pointing at his partner. "This is Kalawarner."

The woman named Kalawarner smirked. "I thought there was more of them."

"Yes, it seems our subordianates are going through normal means and using the front entrance," Akeno explained.

"What?" Kalawarner asked in shock. She turned to Dohnaseek. "You said they would most likely use the back, there are no guards there."

"Raynare-sama isn't going to be most pleased," Dohnaseek commented. A spear of light appeared in both of their hands, we might as well take out these two. Your lower members are going to die anyway."

A demonic aura surrounded both Akeno and Rias as they readied themselves. "We'll just see then."

* * *

Kurai tensed up slightly. "She's going to kill me," He sighed however and looked to the two of them. "You guys should turn back. This is my fight, my problem."

"Why are you so insistent on getting yourself killed?" Kiba asked him like trouble always stucked to him like a magnet.

"Isn't that what pawns are made for? Giving their lives for the sake of others? Their generally the weakest pieces on the board," Kurai replied like it was a fact.

"Idiot," Koneko said in a cold voice.

"She's right," Kiba supported. "Pawns aren't weak, if you know how to use them right."

"I'm not following," Kurai responded.

"Promotion," Koneko told him.

Kurai had vaguely remembered reading something like that. When pawns entered the other side of the board, known as "Enemy Territory," they take on the quality of a piece other than the king.

"You're saying, I can do promotions?" Kurai asked bewildered.

Kiba nodded. "Devils who have been reborn using Evil Pieces gain the characteristic and abilities of their respective piece. Albeit, my speed, Koneko's strength, and the magic of the queen and bishop. You're entitled to those once you reach enemy territory."

"As in the church?"

Kiba pounded his chest where his heart was. "We're here to help you, Kage-kun."

"Listen, this may sound weird now, but I want you both to call me by my first name. I never liked being addressed formally."

The both of them nodded and walked towards the front door. What surprised them was that there were no guards. Call it a devil's intuition, but Kurai felt the presence of several priests. "I think I bit off more than I could chew."

"No kidding, there must be a ton of them,"

"Glad you guys intervened this time. I might've needed to be saved," Kurai admitted.

"We're all comrades, don't ever forget that," To Kurai's surprise, Kiba's eyes turned serious. "I'm not too into priests myself, let alone Fallen Angels. Matter of fact, I hate them all."

"Kiba, what is it?" Kurai asked him.

Kiba caught on and passed it off like it was nothing.

The moment they walked near the front entrance, Koneko stepped forward.

"The church isn't going to throw a welcoming party for us," Koneko cracked her knuckles. "No use in hiding, they already detected us from the beginning," She punched the door open, producing a lound noise that most likely echoed a good distance.

Kurai's sweat had dropped. "Talk about no respect."

The three of them walked inside and was surprised at how deathly quiet the interior was. Like any other chrch, booths were lined up in rows and an alter stood at the front.

"Are you sure this is where we were supposed to go?" Kiba asked Kurai.

"This is the only church in the area. I don't understand, where is she?" The sound of clapping caught their attention. From the staircase on their left, the priest known as Freed walked up the center alter, clapping.

"It's nice to see you again. I must be a sight for sore eyes." He said casually.

Koneko growled lowly at the sight of him. "Not this asshole."

"Where is Asia?" Kurai asked in a demanding voice. He summoned his Sacred Gear and pointed it at him. "Don't make me ask again."

"Tch. I don't like it when my prey flees away from me. As a matter of fact, it pisses me off," He brought out his pistol, and his light sword. "Letting five devils, plus a witch escape, my superiors have been riding me all day long! And then getting on my case."

"Gross," Koneko said.

"Talk about issues," Both Kurai and Kiba said in sync.

"Just the thought of tearing devil's flesh and eating it makes my mouth water," He licked the top of his gun in a sick manner.

"Son of a bitch, where is she?" Kurai was losing what was left of his patience.

"Oh right, the Devil loving whore of a sister," He pointed to the staircase with his gun. "She's down there right now, but by the time I'm through with you, it'll be too late."

"He's not playing around," Kurai turned to face Koneko, only to duck as a booth flew straight at him. "What the hell!"

"Sorry," Koneko said as she tossed another booth, which was sliced by Freed's sword. "You're strong, for a midget that is," Freed insulted her.

Koneko's eye had twitched at his comment. "Midget?"

Freed dodged a hailstorm of booths and opened fire on them. Kurai dodged running while Kiba jumped in the air.

"Koneko-chan is sensitive about her height," Kurai said to himself. He ducked as another booth flew over him and towards the Priest.

Freed looked up as Kiba dropped from above, for a surprise attack, though Freed saw him coming and deflected Kiba's blade with his own. When Freed wasn't attacking Kiba with his sword, he was showing off his aim with his gun. "Come on! Is that all you got? Show me something interesting!" He demanded as him and Kiba clashed again.

"You're quick." Kiba complimented with a smile.

"You're pretty good yourself. Of course that only makes me wanna kill you even more!"Freed brought his gun to Kiba's face and shot. Thankfully with his quick thinking and speed as a knight, Kiba was able to move out of the way in time.

"Entertained?" Freed asked him.

To his annoyance, Kiba smirked as his sword changed until it was pitch black. "Guess it's time to change tactics.

"The color of his sword changed," Kurai said impressed.

"Come at me," Their swords clashed again. But after a few seconds, the light from Freed's sword disappeared. "What the hell is this?" He asked in anger and annoyance.

"The Holy Devourer. A dark sword that consumes all light."

"Is that a sacred gear?" Kurai was amazed he wasn't the only one in Rias's group with one.

[**I sense a weird power from the knight. But I can't describe it]**

"I've had enough of this bullshit!" Freed jumped back and pulled out twin guns, to which he proceeded to open fire on everyone.

"Kurai-kun, he's all yours," Kiba called from the air.

Kurai nodded. "Promotion Rook," He felt a sudden urge and felt a lot more solid. "This is what promotion is, huh?"

Kurai smirked and sprinted towards Freed, the latter opened fired on him laughing wickedly.

At first, Kurai hesitated, until he realized the bullets bounced off of his body. "Try as you might, the Rook is like a tank, and nothing can penetrate. Matter shift, Titanium Fist," Kurai focused his magic onto his right fist and felt it turn heavier, which was easily lift able with his new strength. The matter on his skin changed, not just his skin, but his bones, nerves, possibly even blood became hard, durable, and solid as iron.

"Son of a bitch," Freed deadpanned.

"Eat on this asshole!" Kurai cocked his arm back and connected it with Freed's gut, the latter coughed blood and spit from the force of the rib cracking punch. Kuraie hesitated going forward, and then pushed out his arm, sending the priest flying and crashing into the alter and being buried amongst the rubble.

At that moment, Kurai felt the promotion where off and felt his arm return to normal. "That was for Asia."

Freed stood back up and he wasn't very happy with what he did. He clutched his chest from what felt and looked like a few cracked ribs. "You bastard!" He spat as he pulled out two more swords of light. Thankfully Koneko threw one last chair at him before he could cut them into little devil bits. "Ouchie!" He cried. When Kiba went in for the kill, Freed jumped out of the way. "I'll be damned if a bunch of devils are going to get the best of Freed Zelzen! You won the battle, but not the war, scum! HA!" He pulled out something from his robe that he was preparing to throw.

"A bomb?" Kurai asked.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "No."

It turned out to be a concealed flash bomb that blinded them for a good second. When their visions cleared, he was gone.

Kurai clenched his fist. "Damn it, he got away."

Kiba and Koneko walked past him towards the staircase. "We don't have time to worry about that."

Kurai followed them and led the way down the staircase. When the three had reached the basement, they saw priests gathered around a large stairway. And across from them on the other side was Asia chained to a cross with Raynare below her.

"Come on in devils. Welcome to the party." Raynare said as they entered. She then turned towards us and said "Though I'm afraid you're too late." She revealed.

"Asia!" Kurai called to the captive nun.

Asia's eyes fluttered awake from the voice and looked up. "Kurai-san. You came." It sounded like it hurt for her to talk.

Kurai summoned his Sacred Gear and prepared to run. "Hang on I'm coming!" Before he could make a step Kiba pulled him out of the path of an incoming spear of light, which exploded and knocked the two down to the wall. The both of them stood up, hissing in pain.

"Let Asia go now," Kurai demanded the Fallen, to which she responded by smirking at him.

"This really was an incredibly touching reunion. Unfortunately the ritual is over." Raynare said as Asia began screaming in pain and the crossed began glowing. Her chest began to glow an eye melting green light that was the same as when she used her Sacred Gear.

"What the hell is that?" Kurai asked in fear of what it was doing to her, which was obviously causing her pain. "What is it doing to her?"

"That's it; they're after her Sacred Gear." Kiba suddenly said in realization.

"What's going to happen if she gets it?" Kurai asked him, only to receive no answer, he just looked away from me. "Guy's, what'll happen!?" He asked louder. He turned to Koneko, who too looked away in what looked like sadness.

Kurai lost all that was left of his patience. Grabbing Kiba's shirt with his right hand, he shouted "Damn it, answer me!"

"...I'm sorry." He finally answered, still not looking at him. As he answered the light from the cross faded as well as the life in Asia's eyes.

[**Taking one's Sacred Gear, is no different than taking their life]**

"No," Kurai dropped Kiba and started at Asia with his mouth hung open in grave shock.

"She... She'll... Die?" He almost threw up at the thought of that, the sight of it didn't help either.

"Twilight Healing. At last it's in my hands." Raynare said as Asia's Sacred Gear left its previous owner and floated into the fallen angel's hands. But Kurai was still too focused on Asia, who didn't appear to be moving, or even appear to be alive either.

Kurai stared at Asia's lifeless body as Raynare held her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, in her hands. "Yes, I've been lusting after this power for years; those miserable hearts are in the palm of my hand. Amazing." She said as her body absorbed the Sacred Gear. Once she had control over Asia's Sacred Gear, she continued to bask in the glory "I'll be beloved! I'll be the most powerful fallen angel there is. All those pricks that screwed me over are going to regret it."

Kurai growled and clenched his right fist. "Damn Bitch!" He ran down the staircase, the trail was blocked off by several priests. "Get out of my way!" Kurai slammed his fist on the ground and made multiple pillars appear from the ground and impale the incoming priests.

Several more of them ran towards him ready to swarm him. One snuck behind him with his sword of light. Luckily, Kiba intercepted his sword of light with his own Holy Devourer, which consumed the blade's light. That's when Koneko punched the priest square in the face.

"We can take these guys, go after the fallen angel!" Kiba ordered.

Another priest pulled out a pistol, but Kiba struck before he could shoot, while Koneko kicked him and knocked him down. Their fighting opened a path straight to the stairway.

"Thanks guys."

As Kurai ran down the open path and up the stairs, he kept his eyes on Asia's lifeless body. Seeing it, made him lose his will to fight, and he ended up stopping once he reached her. He walked past Raynare as if she wasn't there, and stood right in front of the deceased sister, whose closed eyes looked down on him. "Asia."

Raynare chuckled slightly and smirked. "You deserve a reward for making it this far." With a snap of her fingers, the chains the held Asia captive loosened and she fell from the cross.

"Asia!" Kurai said as he caught her in his arms. "Come on Asia, wake up." I begged. She finally started to move and she opened her eyes, though the life in them was very dim.

"Kurai-san, you came." She said quietly. He could tell that it was hard for her to talk without feeling any pain. He was relieved to see she was alive to some extent.

**[She's dying]** Torafusa said bluntly.

_'Shut up_.' He spat in his mind. Despite that, he knew deep down he was right. But he still wanted to deny it.

"Save your strength, I'm going to get you out of here." Kurai said softly, assuring her.

"Go ahead and take the girl, I got what I needed." Raynare waved them off from behind him.

"Give Asia her Sacred Gear back!" Kurai ordered her. "Now!"

"So tough." She said sarcastically. "Sorry, I had to betray my superiors for to snag this little gem. But unfortunately for you, you're about to become my dénouement." She said, summoning her spear of light. "The good news is: you both will get to die together." She said with a smile on her face.

"To think I actually believed you were in love with me." Kurai said sadly, but with a smile on his face. In all honesty, when he had met Raynare when she was pretending to be Yuuma, He had a sneaking suspicion about her. Although in hindsight, it was tough to be suspicious without memories. "I actually believed that we had some kind of connection."

Raynare giggled in a mock Yuuma voice. "Of course Kurai-chan, I took advantage of your loss of memories. What a cliché," Her smirk turned foul. "I've been looking through all your memories. Your life was so pathetic; you resorted to killing yourself, all for some girl!"

Kurai found that comment surprising. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter, you're going to die anyway," She told him.

Kurai scowled and clicked his tongue "Why go so far? Why go through the trouble of kissing scum like me?" He asked sadly. As if he didn't already know the answer.

"Hahaha, don't worry. That date was everything a girl like me could want. I was so bored the whole time; I couldn't wait to kill you." She revealed. Kurai felt himself about to blow any second now, and something told him it wasn't going be pretty when he did.

"Yuuma: meaning evening daze. I found it appropriate since my plan was to kill you at sunset."

"Even Devils have hearts. Asia had nothing to do with this, and yet you trampled all over it like it was a bug."

"Oh Kurai-chan, I'm hur-"

Kurai stood up with his back turned while carrying Asia bridal style. At this point, he was sick of being referred to as –chan. "Will you shut the fuck up already!"

Yuuma gripped her spear and sent it towards his exposed back. "How dare you talk to me like that!"

Much to her shock, the spear shattered like glass as it made contact with his back. "Impossible," She was stopped as Kurai sent a head butt that was hardened using his matter shifter and sent her falling a few feet back.

[**I won't be able to keep that up, run]**

Kurai's wings emerged from his back and he took flight over the priest. He hugged Asia tight so she wouldn't fall.

He looked down at Kiba and Koneko, who both kept the priests at bay while he continued towards the exit. But he couldn't leave them to take these priests alone. He knew that they were strong, but one misstep and they're as good as dead

"We got this, get out of here now!" Kiba ordered. "Hurry! Koneko and I will keep them here! RUN! We'll be fine, I promise."

"Come on, leave already!" Koneko said.

"I can't just leave you guys." Kurai said.

"You standing there isn't helping anyone, GO!" Kiba shouted. Kurai had decided that he would get Asia to safety and when I knew she would be I'd come back to help them.

"Just hold out for a few minutes! I swear, next time I'll save my own ass!" He said as he left them.

* * *

Kurai wasted no time getting up the stairs and gently laying Asia down on the closest booth.

As he laid her flat on the wooden surface and saw her struggle just to open her eyes, he became utterly terrified that she was going to die in front of him. He didn't want to watch someone he cared about die because of him

"We're almost there Asia! Just stay with me for a few more minutes. I swear I'm going to get you outta here safe," He was mostly trying to convince myself. To his surprise and relief, he felt his hand being gripped by hers. It was both strong and gentle, yet it felt slowly fading. He looked down to see her smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know it wasn't for a long time but... I was so blessed to have made a friend like you." She said painfully, but happily as well.

Kurai shook his head in denial. "It should have been different; you should've had a better life than this," Kurai found it hard to keep himself from tearing up. "I promised we would hang out, play together…I would teach you Japanese. I swore I'd make your dream come true," She released his hand and stroked his cheek, sad to see tears painting them. She wiped them away. "To think you'd cry for someone like me."

"You're going to be fine," Kurai vainly assured her.

"You already made my dream come true. But it would have been better, had I been born here, and grew up with you."

"If you were born here, you would've made my life even without memories more enjoyable," Kurai joked, finally letting out his tears.

"You have no memories?" Asia smiled and laid her arm down on her stomach. "I would've helped you find your memories. I'm sure it would've been fun."

For a brief moment, Kurai saw a white haired girl with snow white skin and blue eyes staring at him where Asia laid.

"Asia?"

"Kurai-san, thank you."

Kurai blinked and saw only Asia, whose eyes were lifeless, cold and dim. Regardless, her smile remained, never leaving. A sure sign…

[**She's gone]**

Kurai hugged her and held her close, she showed no response, or wasn't planning to anytime soon. "_All she wanted was a friend and to be happy. Then I came along and look at where it got her, I got her killed. Because I wasn't strong enough she was killed. I stared at her smiling face and wondered how she could die with a smile on her face, knowing it was because of my weakness she died. How could she do that? Her smile just mocked my weakness and failure. And it burned worse than any weapon used against devils."_

Kurai lost himself to his thoughts, and his denial. Even though it was pointless. He did the only thing that he could think of at that moment

"GOD! I know you can hear me! So listen! You can't take Asia from me. She doesn't deserve to die. You let her suffer for so long and when something good happens to her, you take her away from her only friend!? That's bullshit! Is that why you took her!? Because she became friends with me, a devil!? You may be God but even you don't have the right to take away this poor girl's life because she became friends with a demon!"

He started to think that insulting God wasn't going to help. "Please forgive me, just please bring her back! I've never asked you for anything since I became a devil; just do me this one thing! please!" He begged.

As he expected God doesn't take requests from devils.

"I really am fucking pathetic," He said to himself.

At that moment, Kurai heard footsteps coming from the stairs and looked to see Raynare. "A devil asking something from God, isn't this a sight?" She said.

Kurai laid Asia back down and closed her eyes with his hand. He stood and faced her with his eyes under his hair. "What the hell do you want?"

Raynare pointed to her nose, which was slightly crooked. "That was some head butt you gave me," She placed her hands over it and emitted the same green aura that was Asia's Sacred Gear, she tppk it off revealing a healed nose. The sight of her using it made Kurai sick to his stomach.

"What's going on with Kiba and Koneko!?" He asked in anger.

"Death by Exorcism, a rather common fate for Devils at the hands of our kind," Raynare answered.

To Kurai, that meant they were still alive.

"Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present. My status will rise since I will be a fallen angel that can heal fallen angels. I could be of great help to you Great Azazel and Shemhaza. There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Lord Azazel... My power is all for you."

"I don't give a shit." He said, looking at her angrily. "I don't care about any of that shit; none of it had to do with Asia!" He said.

"It had everything to do with her. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear." Raynare argued.

"She could have lived a normal, peaceful life dammit!" Kurai shouted, causing an echo.

"Wrong. Those with irregular Sacred Gears would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others." The fallen angel stated.

"I would have protected her!" He spat back.

"Ahahahahaha! Like how you protected Kiria, or Asia for that matter?! It's impossible! Because they're dead! Those two girls are dead you know. It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You already failed! You really are a stupid boy! It's so amusing!"

"There's that name again, Kiria," Raynare looked to Kurai, who was emitting a dark red aura. She looked to his face and wasn't surprised to see he was severely pissed off. The menacing aura however was different.

"The tension in the room turned different," Raynare said as a light spear materialized in her hands.

"Another girl, named Kiria had died because of me, right? Or was it because of you? Or any Fallen Angel for that matter?" The aura surrounding him made the floor around him crack.

"What is this?" She looked and was shocked to see his eyes started glowing red, just like when they first fought. "This power, I remember it."

Kurai's voice turned deeper as if there were three of him talking in sync. His hair color turned raven black, and his eyes looked like glowing red coals. "Disappear."

* * *

Both Fallen Angels sent several spears that were deflected via Akeno, whose wardrobe had changed. She now donned a miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

"Good job Akeno, now finish them," Rias ordered.

"Of course," Akeno waved her arms and the two were immersed in white lightning, screaming in agony and falling to the ground.

Dohnaseek gritted his teeth trying to stand up. "I heard she was strong, but I didn't know the Priestess of Thunder was this powerful."

Rias approached the two and smirked as her hands were enveloped in demonic energy. "Shall I finish you two then?" She stopped as she felt a strain in the atmosphere, and an intense feeling wafting through the air. "Akeno, did you feel that?"

"Yes, it's the same as last night," Akeno responded as her attire returned to her school uniform.

The two of them looked to the two Fallen Angels, who were holding their mouths in what looked like gagging. "What is this power?" Kalawarner asked in dissastisfaction.

"It's making me sick," Dohnaseek replied.

"Just as I thought," Rias said with a smile. "That there is my pawn unleashing his true poential."

"You mean that power is radiating from that boy?" Dohnaseek asked in shock. "I didn't feel it when I fought him."

"It seems it's been lying dormant within him until recently," Akeno replied.

"What power is this?" Kalawarner asked in a voice that sounded like agony.

"Power that was used by one of the four great Satans, also known as the Devil's magic," Rias revealed.

"I've heard of that magic," Dohnaseek said in fear. "Rumored to leave destruction and death to all in its path. To think that bastard possesses it."

"Yes," Rias eyes narrowed. "Grimoire's Legacy."

* * *

**That's a wrap. Like I said, the story isn't exactly canon, but it doesn't swerve off the path.**

**As you can see, Kurai possesses a new power. Something that came to me in a dream.**

**Alright, so I just finished season 1, and I hope to watch season 2 soon.**

**I'm impressed with the number of favs and follows, not so much for the reviews, but I'm busy, so I'm too tired to care. **

**Next time with Grimoire's Legacy**


	5. Grimoire's Legacy

**Here's chapter 5 for you.**

**Now lets get onto some replies**

**ReaperXStalker: The same goes for you dude,updat with Death of the Dawn. I got a monkey on my back for Christ sakes**

**Guest: Your welcome for the new word**

**Lioncousin: You'll have to read and see. Plus, I think you'll find Grimoire Legacys is the bomb, and I'm glad you like them long.**

**Guest: You'll see**

**Guest: Yes, sounds promising, and I don't watch Naruto, so I won't be able to catch up.**

* * *

"Wh..What is this?"

Raynare backed away in fear and confusion at the sight of the changes in Kurai. His hair had turned black as a moonless night; his eyes were as red as glowing hot coals. Looking closer at him, what horrified her was the look of pure anger and hatred, evidenced by his grinding teeth and clenched fist. The dark red aura that was enveloped around him intensified and made everything around him disintegrates, except for the area around Asia, whose body was somehow remaining whole.

"This power," Kurai looked to his hands and realized the aura surrounding it. Despite his current appearance he still kept his state of mind and was surprised at it. "I feel this strange energy flowing through my veins."

[**This is the power and incarnate of your sadness, your hatred, and your anger]**

"My anger," Kurai responded in a voice that said he understood. "Yes, I understand."

He took a step towards the fallen angel. Each step made the floor under him crumble. "This power is my anger, my drive," He held out his hand and summoned a dark red ball of concentrated energy that floated in mid-air. All the debris and rubble was sucked into the ball as if it was some kind of black hole.

"What is that?" Raynare quivered at the sight.

Kurai remembered something Rias had told him a while back.

"_The gear reacts to the user's emotions. The higher your emotions, the better."_

"This here is my drive…my drive," He clenched his fist and cocked his arm back as his gauntlet appeared. The blue gem on his shoulder brightened to an eye burning degree that lit up the room. His sacred gear was responding to the feeling he had after his battle with her at the park, his ambition. "To FUCKING KILL YOU!" He punched the ball and released a destructive wave of energy that sped towards the fear induced Raynare, who jumped out of the way before she was annihilated and wiped from existence. The blast left a gaping hole in the side of the church that surprised even Kurai. "Whoa, that was intense." He looked to his hand and looked closely at the aura. "Torafusa-san, what is this?"

[**A highly destructive and deadly power that belonged to one of the four great Devil Kings long ago]**

"You're kidding," Kurai told him as if he was unsure whether he was serious.

[**It is called Grimoire's Legacy, also known as the Devil's magic]**

"Grimoire's Legacy?" Kurai said out loud. Raynare heard those two words and stood up uneasily.

"Impossible, there's no way you possess that power," She told him in what sounded like denial. "That magic was long forgotten and erased from history. It shouldn't even exist."

Kurai looked towards Asia and took a deep breath. He felt the red energy resonate and flow through his right arm like blood. "I'll give you one last chance, and give Asia her sacred gear back." He pointed his hand at her and summoned another ball of energy that grew bigger.

Raynare growled at him and stepped back at the sight of the energy ball. "I won't be defeated, not by the likes of you."

Kurai narrowed his eyes and glared at her. Despite her bravado, Raynare feared the power he had possessed, and how serious his eyes had turned. Her fear was justified by the gaping hole that should've caught her in it. She looked towards Asia's lifeless corpse and produced her own grin. She figured a way to get him to stop.

Kurai was tired of her silence and made the energy ball grow bigger till it was the size of a basketball. "You'd be smart to comply. I'm going to give you till three, or else get ready to see the other side of oblivion."

"One."

"You're bluffing." Raynare suddenly told him.

Kurai stifled a bit and gritted. "Is that what you think? Two."

Raynare lost her look of fear and developed a more confident sneer. "You clearly don't know how to work such a power, if you were to release it now, you would destroy not only me but yourself as well." She then told him the one thing that made him stop. "And you'll destroy Asia's body and turn it to dust."

Kurai knew she found his weak spot and thought whether she herself was bluffing. But she was right; he had no clue how to work this without taking Asia out. His black gauntlet disappeared and the energy sphere was starting to shrink in size. His hair turned blonde and his eyes returned to normal.

Raynare watched as the sphere reduced itself to the size of a baseball and figured she had won. Even if he was surrendering, she still felt it was necessary to kill him and summoned another light spear.

The sphere completely disappeared and Kurai found himself standing completely powerless before her. His eyes were hidden under his hair as he readied himself.

"Any last words?" Raynare readied her spear.

"Three"

Just as Raynare threw her spear, before she could think, a tower of explosive fire erupted from under her and sent her flying, screaming in pain as she was given third degree burns. Kurai moved out of the way of the spear. Unfortunately, he found he was off and it struck him in his left leg.

"GAAH!" He tumble rolled, unintentionally pushing the spear deeper into his leg and inflicting more pain as his blood was being boiled and his skin was being roasted. "That went way better in my head." He looked to Raynare, who was lying face down. "At least I got her."

Raynare, who was severely burned from the contact of those flames, immediately activated Asia's Twilight Healing. She held a look of shock and horror as her skin rapidly patched itself together and her burns disappeared. That fear turned to anger as she stood up with another light spear in her hands. "How dare you!"

"JAAH!" Before Kurai could do anything, the spear ended up in his right leg, and it felt just as painful as the one on his left, maybe even more than that one. "Without a doubt, this hurts."

Kurai grabbed both of the spears hoping to pull them out. But like he already knew, the moment his hands made contact, the light burned like the lowest depths of hell.

He yelled in pain again as Raynare laughed at his actions.

"A devil trying to pull those spears out is foolish! Light is an intense poison to devils, just touching it will burn you. That's the ultimate pain that a devil can taste! For a low class devil like you it's the worst feeling that you'll ever receive."

Kurai growled and pulled out both spears from his legs. "Granted, pulling them out was way worse than having them in to begin with.

"You're right, it hurts like fuck!" Kurai tossed them aside and felt the energy from his aura intensify. "But compared to what you put Asia through, this is nothing!"

Kurai gritted and stood up with what strength he had left. The moment he stood, his wound made his knees tremble and shake in pain that made it hard just to move.

"Quite remarkable. A low class devil like you pulling the spears of light out of your legs. But it's futile. My light isn't flashy, but it has a high killing ability against devils. The density of the light is strong. So strong that it is used as the blade of light that priests use. Getting hurt even once will be hard to heal, even for a middle class devil. For a low class devil like you, this is the limit," She laughed lightly and grinned. "You can't look down on the damage caused by the power of light, you know? Especially my light." As she continued to talk, Kurai managed to find a balance and found himself on his feet.

"The light circulates around your body, and causes damage to your whole body. If you're too late to heal it, you will die. No, normally it won't be weird to die with that damage. You really have a strong build, don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

Kurai's eyes hid under his hair as a look of doubt made itself present in his facial features. He felt like he was going to pass out, and he had no clue what he was doing. '_She's stronger than me. If I take one more hit with a spear, I'm done for.' _He looked to Asia and scowled at her corpse. '_I'm a failure as a devil, a failure as a friend, and a failure as anything. At this point God, what should I-"_

[**God isn't going to answer you]**

Kurai swallowed his spit. "Oh yeah," He said to himself out loud. "If that's the case, then I should pray to Satan, would that work?"

**[Wouldn't hurt to try]**

Kurai chuckled and looked down to the ground. "Satan, if you can hear my voice, I'm a devil. A lowly spawn that shouldn't even be alive right now."

"Has he finally snapped? Why is he talking to himself?" Raynare asked.

"I'm a lowly shit who's pathetic in more ways than one. I can't do anything right. But I only ask of you this one favor." Kurai continued. At those words, his Sacred Gear appeared on his arm and the aura from his Grimoire's Legacy returned. "If I'm correct, this power once belonged to you, didn't it?" His hair turned black, but his eyes remained blue as they filled with tears of hatred. "So I ask of you for power, for strength."

"Impossible." Raynare broke out in cold sweat and fear. She felt a stronger energy level resonating from his being. She felt bile come up her throat and kept herself from vomiting on the spot. "Is that prayer making his power stronger?"

Kurai continued his prayer. "So I can avenge Asia, so I can make up for my uselessness. So I can make her pay!"

Raynare found the thought of him standing after taking that many spears was impossible. "Your body is in no condition to move! With my spears you should-" She was cut off by him walking towards her. "How are you standing!? A low class devil like you should be burning your insides right now! How can you possibly stand after all that!?" Raynare asked in shock.

"You got it all wrong, I feel like I'm about to pass out any moment," The entire aura around himself transferred itself into his right fist.

"But at this moment, I don't care," He punched the ground as the blue gem on his shoulder glowed. From where Raynare stood, several bulbs of light materialized out of thin air around her and detonated, catching her in a severe explosion that sent her flying back screaming.

'_There's no way is Sacred Gear could do something like this. It only shifts the property of matter." _Raynare thought to herself in agony. He skin felt like it was melting. "_Don't tell me, both it and Grimoire's Legacy had merged."_

"Damn you!" She screamed and hurled an enormous spear that was as thick as an oak tree. The spear was made so that there was no way Kurai could survive a direct hit.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" Kurai yelled and his aura reached an all-time high. The power of Grimoire's Legacy reduced the spear rocketing towards him to dust.

"N-No!" She said in fear as she began to fly away.

"You're not getting away a third time!" Kurai's wings emerged and he flew up and grabbed her wrist with his left hand threatening to break it. In his right hand, a ball of energy materialized in the palm.

"No! I am the ultimate fallen Angel!"

"NOW DIE!" Kurai slammed his fist into her back and released his power; resulting in an enormous explosion sent both of them flying. Kurai had back planted and skidded on the floor, while Raynare flew out the church window shattering it, screaming in pain and plummeting to her demise.

Kurai stood up and felt his legs give in, forcing him to kneel. "For an Angel, you sure know how to fall."

"Need a hand?"

Kurai looked and saw Kiba standing right behind him. "Holy crap, you're alive."

Kiba chuckled slightly and helped him on his feet. Kurai found some strength and stood on his feet. "What took you long?"

"President's orders. Koneko and I were instructed to hang back and let you handle this." He answered.

"Her orders?" Kurai had asked back.

From a few yards behind him, Rias was leaning against the wall. "Yes, I had confidence and knew you would defeat her."

Kurai backed away on sight of her. "P-President."

[**You're a dead man]**

'_Would you be useful and harden the blood on my legs? I can barely stand.'_

"After dealing with some guards, I arrived at the basement in time to save Koneko and Yuuto. Who seemed to have been having a party with a horde of priests." She explained.

"We probably would've been overpowered had it not been for her." Kiba admitted.

Kurai looked around and realized something. "On that note, where's Koneko-chan?"

As if on cue, Koneko, along with Akeno appeared from the front entrance. Kura sighed in relief that they were alright. Koneko's clothes were torn a bit. Otherwise, she looked fine. "Sorry for the wait." From behind her, Koneko dragged what looked like a body and tossed it roughly on the floor, revealing them to be Raynare.

Akeno giggled slightly placing a hand on her cheek. "She tried to make a run for it. Seems like she lost her wings," She said in a playful tone.

Kurai looked closer at her back and noticed two stubs where her wings were. They must have been destroyed in the explosion, or when she had shot through the window.

"Thank you, Akeno, Koneko." Rias said as she approached the fallen angel. "How are you doing, fallen angel Raynare?" Rias asked with her hands on her hips.

She must have been unconscious, because at that moment, she woke and turned so she was lying on her back and looked up. The first thing she saw was Kurai. At his sight, she yelled in what sounded like horror

"Stay away from me," She screamed and backed away, only to bump into Rias.

"You must be Raynare, how do you do?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. Nice to meet you." She said the last part with sarcasm.

"The daughter of the Gremory clan." Raynare said in shock and awe.

"I would love to stay and chat, but-"

"You think this is over?" Ryanre interrupted. "I have more fallen angels that make the perfect back up."

"They won't come to help." Rias said, cutting off Raynare. "That's because I already defeated your army downstairs as well as two of the fallen angels: Kalawarner, and Donaseek." She revealed. I was kinda shocked to hear this, as well as Raynare.

"Lies!" She rejected. Rias took out two black feathers that appeared to have belonged to fallen angels

"These are the feathers of those two. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" Rias asked as she released the feathers, causing them to gently flutter to the floor, and darken Raynare's expression.

_'So while I was here, Rias was keeping things quiet from outside. Damn._' Kurai thought to himself.

"When I met Donaseek, who attacked Michael before, I predicted that a few fallen angels were planning something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole fallen angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the fallen angels. Then I heard that the fallen angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher ranking status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." Rias explained in detail.

Kurai had remembered the meeting from the other night about that very same topic.

"They were quite rude and had some nerve to insult my cute servant about his amnesia in my presence. So I wiped them without a trace, if you don't count the feathers littering the forest," Rias said with a sly smile.

"You killed them?" Kurai said in slight surprise.

"Rias lives up to her name as the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess," Kiba explained. "Her Power of Destruction is not one to take lightly. You could call her an assassin."

Kurai gulped and wondered if she would use the same power on him for disobeying orders. "Amnesia? You killed them for my sake?"

Rias turned and noticed Kurai's hair was still raven black. "Kurai, your hair."

Kurai looked to the strand that was usually over his eye and noticed it was black himself. "When did that happen?"

To his surprise, Rias smirked and turned to Raynare. "It now makes sense how Kurai could defeat you. He was using Grimoire's Legacy and eventually overpowered you."

"There's that name again. What is Grimoire's Legacy?" Kurai asked.

"It was originally called the Wrath's Incarnate, but was formally known as the Devil's Magic. It once belonged to the original Devil Satan until his untimely passing and banishment for crimes to humanity. Being the only known wielder, it was eventually erased from history and considered lost. It feeds and is powered by your negative emotions, mainly your anger, and targets those you see as your enemy. Along with your Black Dragon gear, one of the thirteen Longinus, they both create a power capable of killing God and Satan himself."

Kurai looked to his gauntlet and stuttered. All this time, he wielded something that could kill God, and the thought severely frightened him.

He wasn't the only one. This power left a permanent scar in Raynare. "If it could kill God, why am I alive?"

As they were lost in thought, Rias continued. "It takes your anger and manifests it into a very destructive energy that can destroy anything in its path. The one setback is that Grimoire's Legacy can turn on its owner. If he isn't careful, his power could destroy his own body."

"**You don't have to worry about that, Lady Gremory."**

From Kurai's gauntlet, the blue gem on his shoulder produced a deep voice that rang across the room.

"The gauntlet just spoke," Kiba said in shock.

"Incredible," Akeno responded

"Wicked." Koneko said.

"**I am the Black Dragon Lord known as Torafusa," **His voice was in a dignified tone.

"T-Torafusa-san?" Kurai asked in surprise hearing him.

"What the hell?" Raynare growled

Rias passed the whole talking gauntlet as normal and turned to him. "What do you mean not to worry?"

"**During the fight against the Fallen Angel known as Dohnaseek, I had awakened from my century long slumber and discovered Kurai-san's power lying dormant deep within him. I realized how life threatening it would be, so I took it upon myself and channeled Grimore's Legacy through the Matter Shifter, or else he would've killed himself a while ago. Every time he found himself angry, I would appear to him as but a warning. At the park when we fought Raynare, he unleashed a minimal amount that swelled up and became excess. It wasn't until our encounter with the heretical priest that he had finally used it."**

"All this time, you were protecting me?" Kurai asked. Unbeknownst to him, his hair turned back to blonde.

"**When the Sister Asia passed, your anger mixed with your hatred and sadness, mixed with your goal, and allowed you to gain control. Although I doubt you'll be able to pull it off again."**

"_Goal? Does he mean me wanting to kill Raynare?" _Kurai thought.

"I see," Rias turned to Raynare. "So it was you letting your guard down that assured Kurai's victory."

"Kurai-chan!" A voice said. Kurai looked to see that Raynare turned into Yuuma. The sight of her looking helpless and weak shocked him to say the least. "Please save me, Kurai-chan!" She begged with tears in her eyes. "They're trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat these devils together!"

"What the hell is this? If you think I'm going to fall for this, you're sadly mistaken," Kurai told her.

"If I didn't love you, would I have kept this?" She moved her hair a bit and showed him a blue pearl earring on her right ear. "You bought these for me, didn't you?"

"Did I?" Kurai asked himself. He walked towards her and examined it with her fingers.

"You did, they were so precious," Yuuma said with a light blush on her cheeks and a sweet smile. "I loved-" She was cut off as Kurai painfully ripped off her earing and tearing a piece of her earlobe. She screamed in pain as Kurai stepped back with the earring in his fingers and crushed them.

"Now we both lost something," Kurai told her as he sprinkled the earring dust onto the floor.

Yuuma used her healing and healed her bleeding ear. "Kurai-chan-"

"Just shut up already," Kurai demanded clenching his fist.

"I know I did terrible things to both you and Asia. But you have to understand, I had no other choice. I had to fulfill my role as a Fallen Angel, my role as a sister."

"God you are so full of shit," Kurai looked down and trembled as if he was about to snap. "You never mentioned a little sister."

Yuuma stood up and walked towards. Everyone readied themselves to take her on. They ceased as Rias raised a hand and stopped them.

Yuuma walked up to Kurai and wrapped her arms around his waist. The close contact made Kurai flinch slightly. Rias narrowed her eyes at them and clenched her fist.

"Get off of me," Kurai growled in a low voice.

Yuuma responded by hugging him tighter. "What if I gave you your memories back? Then what would you think?"

Kurai's eyes widened as well as everyone else's. He gently pushed Yuuma off of him and backed away. Was she for real? He remembered her saying she can tamper with memories. He could finally find out everything about his life. His family, how he got Grimoire's Legacy...who Kiria is.

Kurai looked at her begging face and everything that happened between them, even from moments ago flashed through his head. He wanted his memories back more than anything. But thinking about Asia, and her last words, he realized he didn't want his memories back this way. And just like everything that came out of her mouth, what if that was just a lie? "I don't ever want to see you again."

Yuuma nodded. "I swear, I'll leave you al-"

"President, please make it quick and painless," Kurai interrupted and turned around so he didn't have to see someone else die, regardless of who they were.

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze as Rias approached her with demonic energy enlaced in her hands.

"You're done pulling on my servant's emotions, be gone."

Other than hearing her screams, and Rias's attack killing her, Kurai felt several feathers run across his back and clenched his fist. He remembered how sweet she was at first. How cute, and nice. But it was all a lie. Even now, it was all nothing but a lie. He pulled out the feather he picked up the other day and dropped it, losing it within the mound of feathers. As more feathers rained down. He wondered what it would be like if he had spared her, if he had allowed her to live? And if he had let her give him his memories.

"Good bye, Yuuma." He whispered

[**Are you going to be okay?]**

Kurai wiped the tear from his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Kurai," He turned and noticed something glowing in Rias's hands. It was a shallow green light. "Asia's sacred gear."

"Let's return them," Rias said to him.

Kurai smiled and took the sacred gear in his hands. The feeling of the rings was blissful and warm. He approached Asia and placed each of them on her fingers. He watched as they submerged and disappeared within her body.

A moment passed, and nothing happened. Kurai kneeled and looked down, keeping himself from crying, granted it was difficult as it felt like his throat was closing up.

'_I promised to protect her! I promised to save her!'_

Even though he defeated the Raynare, it was pointless to come here if he couldn't save her. At that moment, he understood how it felt to truly be completely useless.

"President, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, no matter how hard I fought…tch…dammit. Asia, I hope you can forgive me."

"There's no reason to apologize. You did your best, but you're still unfamiliar with this new life. Nobody is placing blame, especially Asia."

"You're wrong. It was all my fault. Asia's death, Kiria...whoever she is. I'm useless, and I can't do anything right. The only reason I got out of this was because of this stu...because of Torafusa-san. I don't deserve to be in the house of Gremory. I'll just end up getting killed, sooner or later."

Before he could go on, he was given an insanely painful punch in the gut from Koneko. "What was that for?" He clutched his stomach in pain.

"She did that so you'd stop talking bullshit," Kiba told him in a voice that had a slight anger to it. Kurai found this surprising. "We all make mistakes, we all find ways to get ourselves into situations. There was a time we had no clue what we were doing. And look where we end up."

"If you were as useless as you think you are, we never would've brought you back to begin with," Koneko said.

"We care about each other, we support each other, and we help one another. That's what it means to be family," Akeno told him with a serious look.

"Still, I..I"

"This may not make sense, but Kurai, what do you think this is?" Rias took something out from her pocket.

Kurai looked at the crimson chess piece. It was a red color like blood and Kurai recognized it from his lessons as the bishop piece.

"That's a chess piece?" Kurai asked.

"The bishop, also known as the healer and protector of the other Devil's in the house. She'll be perfect for our house."

"I don't understand," Kurai said.

Akeno nodded. "Kurai-kun, this bishop piece, is similar to the chess piece she used to bring you back."

"Bring me back?" Kurai looked to the piece and to Asia's…lifeless body. "You don't mean?"

"Our dear sister here will be reborn into the underworld." Rias revealed.

Rias placed the bishop piece on her body after Kurai placed her down on the floor.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You Asia Argento. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and have you reborn as a devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life, and live for the sake of others. Live just as you are, and take in the breath of life." Kurai felt kind of weird being on the conscious side of the resurrection process, seeing as he went through this not too long ago.

The Bishop piece glowed and entered Asia's body as well as her Sacred Gear. Rias turned away once she was done, while Kurai just stared at Asia's body and waited to see her open her eyes. After a short moment her eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" She said. She turned to see me with tears in my eyes and on my face. "Kurai-san?"

"Is this real?" Kurai was in a state of shock and stood there stuttering, unable to form any words. "President Rias," Kurai smiled and laughed slightly while shedding tears. "Thank you."

Rias smiled and prepared to walk out, the others followed her lead. "I can't go reviving all over the place, so from here on out, you will serve as her protector and Devil senpai. Consider that a direct order.

"Kurai-san, am I really here?" Kurai surprised her by hugging her, not wanting to let her go. As if she'd disappear if he had. "I'm glad you're okay," He made eye contact with her and stood up. "Let's go, home that is."

* * *

The next day in the Occult clubroom, Kurai served Rias a cup of tea he had made. Since yesterday, he's been "kissing up" hoping she would lighten his punishment for everything he had put her through.

Rias took a sip and chuckled. "You don't have to worry, there's no punishment awaiting you."

"T-thanks," Kurai placed down the broom and pan as he was going to clean the room. "Kiba said you were some kind of assassin, so I've been breaking out in a cold sweat all day."

"Considering the amount of light spears you took yesterday, consider that punishment enough," Rias placed down her tea and sat back as Kurai took a seat across from her. "How's Asia?"

"It's a work in progress, but she's adjusting rather well," Kurai told her.

"That's good," Rias's eyes narrowed, which caught Kurai off guard. "What is it?" He asked.

"Yesterday, you were the one who decided should Raynare live or die. Did you really consider letting her live?"

Kurai thought for a moment. "Yeah. For like a second, I contemplated letting her go. To be honest, had I known you would've brought back Asia, that might've changed the outcome."

"She would've given you your memories," Rias mentioned.

That was the one thing that bugged him. "She might have been lying, or was telling the truth. Even if she could, I still would've refused. Until I can become stronger, I don't want to dwell on the past. It might be a while before I regain my memories."

"And until then, you will live for the sake of this house, and for all in it," Rias ordered him.

Kurai stood up and got on one knee. He crossed his right arm across his chest to where his fist was to his heart and bowed. "As you wish, President Rias," He abruptly stood up remembering something from last night when he had gone home.

When he had entered his apartment, he saw the chessboard on the table and looked towards the pawn pieces. All eight of them.

"President, if my evil piece is the pawn, does this mean there'll be seven more of me?"

"I don't get it," Rias said.

"If I'm correct, there are eight pawns. I was just wondering if you'll add more to your group. I'd understand. Personally, I wouldn't mind having comrades just like me," Kurai admitted.

"You're the only pawn, I'll ever need, Kurai," Rias said as she stood up. "When Devils are to be reincarnated, their strength is relative to the number of pieces required for their ressurection."

"Does that mean you used more than one when you brought me back?" Kurai asked her.

Rias walked towards him and sat on the headboard of the couch he was on. "When I brought you back as a Demon, I detected high amouts of magic running through your body. As a human, you had no knowledge, let alone access. I sensed it as one of the thirteen Longinus sacred gears. But I was unaware that you possessed Grimoire's Legacy. Those two together required chess pieces relative to that magic," To Kurai's surprise and embarassment, she hugged him from behind. "That's why I used all eight pieces to bring you back."

"All eight," Kurai stuttered as if he was hearing things. "That's insane."

"Yep, and now with Asia, I only possess one knight, and one rook," She told him.

"I see what you meant about not being able to bring back more people. All this power required eight pieces?" Kurai looked at his right hand and remembered something that worried him. "So this gear, if used right, it could really kill God?"

"The thirteen Longinus, also known as the Tools to Destroy God," Rias said.

[**Despite our rough start, from now on, let's get along, Kurai-sama]**

Kurai sighed and chuckled. "_Sounds good, Torafusa-sama."_

"Thirteen, that means there are twelve more in existence?" Kurai asked.

"You possess Grimoire's Legacy, while I the Power of Destruction. I guess you could call this fate," Rias teased. Without warning, she kissed his forehead and produced a small blush from him.

"I'll have to lighten up on the coddling, or else our new member will get jealous," Rias teased and winked.

Kurai turned and noticed Asia shakingin what looked like jealousy. Her eyes made that evident too. "I understand Kurai-san, she's prettier than me...so it's okay that you like her and...No, I shouldn't think like that. Dear lord, forgive my sinful heart," She suddenly yelped and gripped her head.

Kurai chuckled and helped her up. "You have to remember your a devil now," He reminded.

"That means no praying," Rias said.

"I know, but it's hard," She whined in response.

"So do you regret becoming a devil?" Rias asked her.

Asia replied by shaking her head. "I'll never forget my faith, but this means I can be with Kurai-san forever."

Kurai blushed slightly in surprise and became preoccupied with the Kuoh girl's uniform she was wearing. "That outfit."

Asia smiled and twirled showing it off. "This means I get to go to the same school as you," She said happily.

"Now that you possess "Language," it should be easier talking to people." Kurai mentioned

Rias stepped back to the couch and sat down. "From now on, Asia will be attending classes with you, thanks to my father. She'll be a second year along with you and Yuuto. Make sure you show her the ropes."

Suddenly, the bell signaling first period rang across the school grounds.

"I guess that's our cue to get to class," Kurai held the door open. "Let's go Asia,"

The moment they left, Akeno walked in with a cart with a cake on it. Seeing it was just her and Rias, she frowned. "Oh, did I miss them?"

"We can have the celebration afterwards. For now, there's something I want to talk to you about," Rias told her. Akeno nodded and took a seat. Upon looking at Rias's eyes, she noticed there was worry in them. "What is it?"

"Grimoire's Legacy was lost for centuries, after Satan was banished from the underworld," Rias said.

"If I'm correct, he once tried to wipe out all of humanity, and make a land for Devils. If the four Devil kings hadn't stopped him, he would've succeeded," Akeno told her.

Rias growled in frustration. "Satan had many lovers, therefore many children. But even through history, there has been no record of anyone of them possessing the type of power Kurai has."

Akeno placed a finger on her lip. "Do you think Kurai himself is the son of Satan?"

"I doubt it, if he was already a Devil, then the reincarnation wouldn't have worked. So it doesn't make sense. How could a human gain possession of that power to begin with?"

"It's a mystery," Akeno told her and stood up. "I should be getting to class."

Rias waved her off. "I want you to monitor Kurai's progress, and teach him how to control that power."

"Of course," Akeno walked out, leaving Rias alone to her thoughts.

Rias sat back and sighed to herself. She looked out the window and noticed a bird with red, yellow feathers, and intense blue eyes staring right at her. Staring back at it, Rias glared and her eyes turned red. The feathered creature flew off and left.

* * *

In a mountainous region surrounded by lava, a dragon with black scales and red eyes rested and lied his chin along the stone ground.

In front of him, an image of Kurai and Asia walking and conversing with smiles. "He's quite the interesting host."

Appearing next to him, a man in a sharp black suit and tie with long slicked blond hair watched the image with a slight grin. "He really is something isn't he, Torafusa-san?" At a closer glance, he looked somewhat, if not a spitting image of Kurai.

"Deveen," Torafusa said keeping his eyes on Kurai. "I see you still haven't made yourself present. Sooner or later, he's bound to find out." Torafusa looked towards him and widened his eyes. "I see you've taken a liking to his form."

"After what I've been through, a little something out of respect for my host," Deveen said.

"I see," Torafusa looked towards the image. Kurai was introducing Asia to Sho, who looked infatuated with her.

"Human's are quite interesting, aren't they?" Deveen asked the dragon.

"They are, for now, all we can do is observe," Torafusa declared.

"You're the boss," Deveen smirked at Kurai and chuckled. "I hope we'll get to meet face to face, Kage Kurai."

* * *

**Holy crap, that's how you pull of an ending!**

**Now, here's a little note for some of you. There were a few references from my two other stories Demon to Vampire as well as Demon Chronicles that I used.**

**Satan's banishment referenced the Festival Arc in Demon Chronicles. The four kings referenced Kurai, Kimi, Yoruno, and Levy.**

**Deveen was the main antagonist in Demon to Vampire. Also known as E-Kurai, or Divine's Grace, same went for his appearance.**

**To those who don't understand, read both stories. Follow and Favorite those two so I know that you read them and understand. I might give shout outs.**

**Alright, so I got this done and left many questions. Feel free to ask, and feel free to get pissed if I don't give you an answer.**

**Asia is now a member, and Grimoire's Legacy is explained.**

**Alright next time, with Hardships of a Demon**


End file.
